


Und täglich grüßt... ein Slytherin?

by sam04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: Harry erlebt einen Tag immer und immer wieder - und lernt dabei, dass es manche Leute eben doch wert sind, als Freunde (oder sogar mehr?) bezeichnet zu werden. Es braucht eben manchmal nur einen Blick unter die Oberfläche.





	1. Tag X

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And daily greets... a Slytherin?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807872) by [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04)



> Hier wieder einmal eine neue Story von mir!  
> Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es regelmäßige Updates gibt, aber ich bemühe mich! :D
> 
> Für diese Geschichte habe ich Badewannen in den Gryffindor-Badezimmern hinzu gedichtet... wir wissen natürlich alle, dass es diese nur in den Vertrauensschüler-Bädern gibt, aber... wir ignorieren das für diese Story einfach mal :D 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
> eure Sam xx

# Und täglich grüßt… ein Slytherin?

# Kapitel eins: Tag X

Als Harry Potter an diesem Donnerstagmorgen die Augen öffnete, hatte er bereits das Gefühl, dass dieser Tag nicht unbedingt als der beste Tag des Jahres in die Geschichte eingehen sollte.

 

Zunächst einmal lag er nicht, wie seine Klassenkameraden Ron Weasley oder Neville Longbottom beispielsweise, in seinem Himmelbett mit den schweren, dunkelroten Vorhängen.

 

Nein.

 

Er, Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte, derjenige, der den dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegt und damit das Land aus jahrzehntelanger Tyrannei befreit hatte, lag auf dem Boden neben seinem Himmelbett, verknotet mit seiner Bettdecke und den ebenerwähnten Vorhängen, die er wohl im Schlaf heruntergerissen haben musste.

 

Während er sich stöhnend aufrichtete und versuchte sich aus dem Bettdecken-Vorhang-Knäuel zu befreien, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es gerade mal halb fünf Uhr morgens war.

 

Leise vor sich hin fluchend kickte er die Decke von sich und schlurfte in das angrenzende Badezimmer, da er wusste, dass auf Schlaf zu hoffen vergebens war.

Stattdessen ließ er sich ein warmes Bad ein und beschloss das Beste aus diesem frühen Morgen zu machen.

 

Als er jedoch versuchte in die Wanne zu klettern, rutschte er aus, fiel kopfüber in das dampfende Wasser und stieß sich den Kopf am Beckenrand.

 

„Verdammt noch mal“, knurrte er prustend und hustend, als er wieder aufgetaucht war und hielt sich die Stirn. Das würde eine Beule geben, vermutete er. Was war bloß an diesem Morgen los?!

 

Er beschloss in der Wanne zu bleiben bis der Rest seines Schlafsaals aufwachen würde, damit er mit eventuellen weiteren Unfällen die anderen nicht weckte.

 

Die Wartezeit verbrachte er damit seinen Stundenplan für den heutigen Tag zu rekonstruieren und festzustellen, dass Merlin ihn wohl tatsächlich hasste, denn – sein Tag begann mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, würde der Trank, den sie heute brauten, zu einem Drittel in die Endnote mit einberechnet werden. Alles in allem keine besonders guten Aussichten.

 

*

 

Seamus Finnigan kam als erstes ins Bad getorkelt und blieb überrascht stehen, als er Harry bereits in der Badewanne sitzen sah.

 

„Morgen“, brummte der Schwarzhaarige verstimmt.

 

„Guten Morgen!“, flötete Seamus, ganz offensichtlich bester Laune. Harry warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Wie konnte man bloß so früh am Morgen so gut gelaunt sein?!

 

„Du siehst richtig beschissen aus“, teilte Dean Thomas Harry mit, der hinter Seamus hereinkam und sofort begann sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

 

„Danke sehr“, erwiderte Harry stöhnend und ließ sich unter Wasser sinken, was Dean und Seamus mit einem Prusten hinnahmen, bevor sie sich unter die Duschen begaben.

 

Harry beschloss, dass er jetzt lange genug im Wasser gewesen war und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich herauszuklettern.

 

Es klappte nicht.

 

Er rutschte erneut aus und schlug – diesmal mit dem Hinterkopf - auf den Marmorfliesen auf.

 

„Aua…“, jammerte er, nachdem die Sterne vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren und er sich aufrichten konnte. „Was ist heute bloß los…“

 

Langsam ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo Ron und Neville bereits wach in ihren Betten saßen und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieben.

 

„Morgen“, brummte Ron in seine Richtung. Er schien ebenso schlechter Laune zu sein wie Harry, allerdings hatte letzterer das Gefühl, das seine miese Stimmung bei dem Start in den Tag irgendwie gerechtfertigter war als Rons.

 

Um ihn nicht anzuschnauzen, nickte er Ron lediglich zu und suchte sich seine Klamotten zusammen. Er brauchte fünf Anläufe, um sein Hemd richtig zuzuknöpfen und drei Versuche für seine Krawatte.

 

Als er endlich fertig war, zeigte die Uhr bereits viertel vor neun. Stöhnend ließ sich Harry rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. Ob er nicht lieber gleich hierbleiben sollte? Der Tag sah nicht so aus als müsste man ihn unbedingt erleben.

 

„Komm schon, Kumpel! Hermine steht schon unten und ruft die ganze Zeit nach uns!“ Ron war neben seinem Bett aufgetaucht. Harry nickte seufzend. Er würde wohl nicht drum herumkommen.

 

Gemeinsam stapften sie die Treppen hinunter, wo Hermine bereits mit verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete und ziemlich gereizt aussah.

 

„Könnt ihr nicht ein einziges Mal im Leben pünktlich sein?“, fuhr sie die beiden Jungs an, dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte zum Portraitloch, das sofort aufschwang und sie durchließ.

 

„Mein Gott, sie tut gerade so, als ob wir jeden Tag zu spät kommen würden!“, murmelte Ron ihm so laut zu, dass Hermine es auf jeden Fall gehört haben musste. Und tatsächlich drehte sie sich augenblicklich um und funkelte Ron an.

 

„Ronald Weasley, ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du überhaupt weißt, wie das Wort ‚pünktlich’ geschrieben wird!“, fauchte sie. Harry versuchte sich an den beiden vorbei zu drängen, da er wirklich keine Lust hatte ihnen schon wieder bei den inzwischen täglichen Diskussionen zuzuhören. Er hatte es fast geschafft, als Ron sich plötzlich mit einem wütenden „Ach ja? Das ist echt schön für dich!“ umdrehte und mit voller Wucht seinen Ellenbogen in Harrys Magen boxte, bevor er schließlich die Treppen hinunter stürmte. Gefolgt von Hermine, die ihm ein „Ja, ist es auch!“ hinterherrief.

 

Harry hielt sich den Magen und seufzte tief. Er warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame, doch die war wohl gerade beim Kaffeekränzchen mit irgendwelchen anderen Portraits, sodass er keine Chance hatte zurück in den Turm zu kommen.

 

Resigniert machte er sich direkt auf den Weg in die Kerker, da die wenige Zeit fürs Frühstück nicht mehr reichen würde. Der Korridor vor ihrem Klassenzimmer war bereits mit Schülern gefüllt und weiter hinten konnte er Hermines und Rons Stimmen hören, die scheinbar immer noch am Diskutieren waren.

 

Stöhnend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und wünschte sich zurück in sein Bett, um den Tag einfach zu überspringen und so zu tun, als würde er gar nicht existieren.

Keine Sekunde später kam Professor Snape um die Ecke gerauscht und mit einem „Weasley, Granger, jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Besprechen Sie ihre Beziehungsprobleme gefälligst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum!“ ließ er sie in den Klassenraum.

 

Bevor sie sich an ihre üblichen Plätze setzen konnten, sagte Snape: „Da Sie heute einen wichtigen Trank brauen werden – wichtig für ihre Endnote – werden wir heute ebenfalls feststellen, wie gut sie sich in einem neuen Team zurechtfinden können. Deshalb habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, sie alle zu Paaren zusammenzustellen, von denen ich überzeugt bin, dass sie eine… Herausforderung“ Seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei dem Wort. „… für sie alle darstellen werden. Also. Bullstrode – Granger, Goyle – Thomas, Malfoy – Potter, Nott – Finnigan, Parkinson – Brown, Zabini – Weasley. Der Trank steht an der Tafel. Beginnen Sie jetzt.”

 

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und kniff sich in den Arm, in der schwachen Hoffnung, dass alles würde sich als ein einfacher Albtraum herausstellen – was es leider nicht tat. „Warum? Warum?“, wisperte er tonlos und öffnete die Augen wieder. Was in aller Welt hatte er verbrochen, dass er heute so bestraft wurde?

 

„Hol die Zutaten, Potter.“, hörte er Malfoys Stimme hinter ihm und Harry setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung, allerdings hauptsächlich, um weg von Malfoy zu sein.

Seine Taktik funktionierte auch, denn dadurch, dass er nicht direkt zum Vorratsschrank gestürmt war, musste er ziemlich lange anstehen, bis er sich die Zutaten greifen konnte.

 

Als er wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückkam – dort wo Malfoy normalerweise saß natürlich – hatte dieser bereits den Kessel mit Wasser aufgesetzt und ein Feuer darunter entzündet.

 

„Langsamer ging’s nicht, oder?“, fauchte er, sobald Harry die Zutaten abgestellt hatte, doch Harry, der heute überhaupt nicht in Stimmung war sich mit Malfoy kindische Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, rollte nur mit den Augen und setzte sich.

 

Malfoy war es offenbar nicht gewohnt, dass Harry nicht auf ihn reagierte, denn als er nach fünf schweigsamen Minuten kurz zu ihm rüberblickte, hatte Malfoy die Lippen fest zu einer weißen Linie zusammengepresst und sah alles in allem aus als hätte er in eine ziemlich saure Zitrone gebissen.

 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Blumenlauch vor ihm zu, den er versuchte in gleichgroße Würfel zu schneiden.

 

Neben ihm zischte Malfoy plötzlich und ein Platschen ertönte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Malfoy seinen Arm umklammerte und mit der Hand ein Glas mit Salamanderblut über den Kessel hielt, das jetzt allerdings so schief in der Luft hing, dass das Blut ungehindert hineinfloss.

 

„Verdammt Malfoy!“, fluchte Harry und wollte das Glas ergreifen, bevor noch schlimmeres geschah, als es plötzlich Malfoys Fingern entglitt und fast komplett in den Kessel gefallen wäre, wenn Harry keine Sucher-Reflexe gehabt hätte.

 

Harry entließ stöhnend den Atem, den er vor lauter Anspannung angehalten hatte und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Erst langsam begriff er, was gerade passiert war.

 

Malfoy hatte sich den Unterarm gehalten. Den linken Unterarm.

 

Genau da, wo das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war.

 

„Malfoy…“, flüsterte Harry schockiert. Das war unmöglich! Voldemort war tot! Wie konnte das dunkle Mal dann schmerzen?

 

„Sag nichts!“, zischte Malfoy, dessen Gesicht weiß wie Schnee war. „Sag einfach nichts…“ Auf einmal klang er ziemlich erschöpft.

 

Harry schwieg tatsächlich, doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich. Er sah zu Snape, der sich gerade über den Kessel vor Nott und Seamus gebeugt hatte, doch er sah nicht so aus als hätte er gerade Schmerzen in seinem Arm gehabt. Wie bei Merlin war das möglich? Hatte also nur Malfoys Mal gebrannt? Hatten sie einen Weg gefunden Voldemort schon wieder auferstehen zu lassen? Hatte er vielleicht einen Horkrux übersehen?

 

„Hör auf so viel nachzudenken, Potter. Du siehst als würde dein Kopf gleich explodieren“, murmelte Malfoy neben ihm. Als Harry aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass Malfoy ihn beobachtete. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Keine Sorge. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht zurückgekehrt. Diesmal hast du alles richtiggemacht.“ Seine Stimme klang tonlos, doch Harry sah in seinen grauen Augen den Schock über den Schmerz des dunklen Mals, gut versteckt zweifellos, doch Harry fand ihn dennoch.

 

Harry nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht, warum Malfoy ihm das sagte und vor allem wusste er nicht, warum der Blonde auf einmal so freundlich zu ihm war. Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung von dem Schreck, vermutete Harry.

 

„Danke…“, murmelte er schließlich, als Malfoy nichts mehr sagte. Der Slytherin nickte nur, dann warf er einen Blick in den Kessel und seufzte leise.

 

„Das ist unbrauchbar. Wir müssen noch mal neu anfangen.“, sagte er und mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs verschwand der fehlerhafte Trank.

 

Tatsächlich schafften es Harry und Malfoy ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten die gesamte Doppelstunde lang einträchtig zu arbeiten, zumindest ohne großartige Streitigkeiten. Am Ende der Stunde bekamen sie – sehr zu Harrys Freude – sogar ein Annehmbar auf den Trank.

 

Mit etwas besserer Laune als noch am Morgen ging Harry hinter Ron und Hermine her zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

 

Normalerweise hasste Harry Donnerstage besonders dafür, dass sie sämtliche Fächer mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten, doch nachdem er die ersten beiden Stunden mit dem normalerweise Schlimmsten so unbeschadet überstanden hatte, schaffte es Harry relativ zuversichtlich für die nächsten Stunden zu sein.

 

Geschichte der Zauberei war wie immer ermüdend und langweilig, sodass Harry, kaum das Professor Binns mit der Anwesenheitskontrolle fertig war, sich fragte, wie er die kommenden zwei Stunden verbringen wollte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er einfach ein Schläfchen machen sollte, doch dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoy, der am Ende der Reihe auf einem der Fensterplätze saß und hinaus starrte. Er war immer noch blasser als sonst und – Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn – saß ganz alleine. Alle anderen Slytherins saßen weiter vorne und unterhielten sich leise oder dösten vor sich hin.

 

Jetzt, wo Harry darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy schon länger nicht mehr in der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde zu sehen war, sondern meistens alleine in der Bibliothek saß oder auf dem Gelände umherlief.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Harry ihn. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus, stellte Harry fest. Und er schien nicht regelmäßig zu essen.

 

Moment mal, fragte sich Harry, was in aller Welt dachte er da? Machte er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Malfoy?

 

Einen Augenblick später musste Harry zugeben, dass es wirklich so war. Er machte sich Sorgen um Malfoy.

 

Draco Malfoy hatte sich seit dem Krieg sehr verändert, so wie alle, doch bei ihm fiel die Veränderung besonders auf. Wirklich beleidigt hatte er sie, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, kein einziges Mal mehr und er schien immer allein zu sein. Offensichtlich wurde sein Seitenwechsel jedoch von den Slytherins keineswegs so gut aufgenommen wie von allen anderen.

 

Noch ehe Harry wusste, was er da eigentlich gerade tat, zog er zwei Blatt Pergament aus seiner Tasche, rollte das eine zusammen und ließ es zu Malfoy schweben. Dann holte er seine Feder und begann zu schreiben.

 

_Hey Malfoy_

Es war beinahe lustig mit anzusehen, wie Malfoy zu ihm herumwirbelte, etwas wildes in den Augen. Er sah in diesem Moment so sehr wie der _alte_ Malfoy aus, dass Harry beinahe glaubte, er würde keine Antwort bekommen, aber da hatte der blonde Schüler bereits seine eigene Feder in die Hand genommen und begann sorgfältig zu schreiben.

_Potter?!_

_Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Pergament. Hermine hat das mal gemacht. Wenn ein Lehrer drauf schaut, sieht er nur Mitschriften des Unterrichts. Praktisch, oder?_

Harry widerstand der Versuchung den Kopf gegen den Tisch zu knallen – eine Beule genügte pro Tag. ‚Praktisch, oder?’ Ernsthaft? Merlin, er klang wie irgendein dämlicher Schuljunge, der verzweifelt nach einem Thema sucht über das er mit seiner Angebeteten sprechen kann…

 

_Aha._

_Tja ähm… wie geht’s dir?_

_Potter, was wird das hier? Wenn du versuchst deine Langeweile zu verdrängen, dann red mit Weasley oder Granger._

_Und wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?_

_Dann bist du noch dämlicher als ich dachte. Und das ist wirklich kaum machbar._

_Dein dunkles Mal hat vorhin gebrannt oder?_

_Ach daher weht der Wind._

Harry bemerkte wie Malfoys bis dahin noch leicht amüsierte Miene sich komplett verschloss und er resolut das Pergament von sich wegschob. Verdammt.

 

_Komm schon, kannst du… mir nicht einfach ein paar Fragen beantworten? Bitte?_

Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Malfoy mit einem angepissten Gesichtsausdruck das Pergament wieder zu sich zog und etwas schrieb.

 

_Frag._

_Okay also, dein dunkles Mal hat gebrannt, richtig?_

_Ja._

_Und… Voldemort ist aber wirklich tot, oder? Ihr habt nicht irgendeinen kranken Weg gefunden ihn wieder auferstehen zu lassen?_

_Nein. Er ist toter als tot. Komplett tot. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet._

Er blinzelte ob dieser Antwort einen Moment, dann prustete er leise. Dafür, dass alle sagten, Malfoy hätte einen scheußlichen Humor, gefiel er Harry eigentlich ganz gut.

 

Halt stopp, zurückspulen. Das hatte er NICHT gedacht. Einfach weitermachen als wäre nichts geschehen…

 

_Gut, ähm… es gibt doch keinen… neuen dunklen Lord oder so was, oder?_

_Weasley!_

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf und sah, dass Ron ihn stirnrunzelnd anblickte. Er seufzte und bedeutete Ron, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch auch wenn dieser sich abwandte wusste Harry, dass er noch ein Gespräch zu erwarten hatte.

 

_Danke. Also, gibt es einen neuen dunklen Lord?_

_Ich denke, ich habe genug Fragen fürs erste beantwortet, Potter. Außerdem ist die Stunde gleich vorbei._

Harry warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr, die über der Tafel hing und warf Malfoy einen irritierten Blick zu. Es war gerade mal eine Stunde vergangen. Doch Malfoy hatte sich bereits von ihm abgewandt und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

 

Er seufzte und machte sich daran das Pergament wieder wegzupacken, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy sein eigenes Pergament wieder zu Harry hatte schweben lassen, denn es lag wieder leer vor ihm. Grummelnd packte er es auch weg und nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich Malfoy wieder auszufragen. Immerhin hatte er ihn ja nicht so schnell weggestoßen wie Harry eigentlich erwartet hatte.

 

Die letzte halbe Stunde verbrachte Harry in einem dämmrigen Halbschlaf und als er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zum Mittagessen ging, fühlte er sich immerhin etwas wacher als noch am Morgen.

 

Während er sich Gulasch und Kartoffeln auftat, überlegte er, was er nun eigentlich von Malfoy erfahren hatte. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Voldemort wieder auferstehen würde. Aber der Frage nach dem neuen dunklen Lord war er immer wieder ausgewichen, also würde er beim nächsten Mal genauer danach fragen müssen.

 

Bevor er sich bereits bessere Fragen überlegen konnte, erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme.

 

„Hallo, Harry“ Oh oh.

 

„Hey Ginny…“, murmelte er und hob seine Gabel wieder hoch, um sich schnell eine weitere Portion in den Mund zu stecken.

 

„Weißt du, dass ich mich seit Tagen frage, wer dieser schwarzhaarige Mann ist, der mir seit Wochen aus dem Weg geht und was er mit meinem Freund gemacht hat?“, fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die viel zu ruhig war für seinen Geschmack.

 

„Ich geh dir doch nicht aus dem Weg, Gin’, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich seh’ dich doch jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum!“, versuchte er sich rauszureden.

 

„Ja, etwa eine Minute lang, bevor du beschließt, dass du müde bist und ins Bett willst. Und du sagst mir auch gar nicht absichtlich nicht Bescheid, wenn du Quidditchtraining ansetzt, nicht wahr?“, fauchte sie.

 

„Ähm.. du bist nun mal schon gut genug, du brauchst nicht mehr Training! Und ich bin in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr müde, weißt du. Die Hausaufgaben und das alles…“

 

„HARRY POTTER! WENN DU MICH NICHT MEHR WILLST, DANN SAG MIR DAS GEFÄLLIGST, ABER TU NICHT SO ALS WÄRE ICH IRGENDEIN DÄMLICHES FLITTCHEN, DAS NICHTS MITBEKOMMT! ICH WEIß SEHR WOHL, DASS DU MIR AUS DEM WEG GEHST, ALSO SEI MANN GENUG UND SAG MIR DAS INS GESICHT, ABER HÖR AUF DIR IRGENDWELCHE AUSREDEN EINFALLEN ZU LASSEN!“, brüllte Ginny plötzlich und Harry sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Die Slytherins begannen zu grölen und er seufzte leise.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny“, murmelte er, doch als er sich umblickte, war Ginny bereits aus der Halle gestürmt. Er warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch und bemerkte, dass Malfoy nicht lachte. Lediglich ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er zur Tür blickte aus der Ginny gerade gestürmt war.

 

„Mist“, grummelte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

„Tja, ich hab dir schon vor Wochen gesagt, dass du mit Ginny reden sollst, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören“, warf Hermine ein und er blickte zornig zu ihr.

 

„Ja, danke, Hermine, genau das wollte ich hören!“, fauchte er, doch sie zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern.

 

„Selbst Schuld“, erwiderte sie, während sie ihren Nachtisch löffelte.

 

Harry starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stürmte ebenfalls aus der Halle.

 

*

 

Die Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen verbrachte Harry am See, wo er Steine ins Wasser warf, um sich abzureagieren.

 

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich geärgert“, stellte eine Stimme hinter ihm fest.

 

„Was du nicht sagst“, schnauzte Harry ihn an. „Hau ab!“ Er warf einen weiteren Stein mit voller Wucht ins Wasser und stellte sich vor, es wäre Malfoys Gesicht, das er getroffen hätte.

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gehen möchte“, erklang seine belustigte Stimme erneut hinter ihm. „Hier ist es viel lustiger“

 

Harry schnaubte nur gereizt und warf noch einen Stein.

 

„Wenn du meinst“, sagte er schließlich und bückte sich, um einen flachen Stein vom Ufer aufzuheben.

 

Neben ihm begann Malfoy ebenfalls Steine zu werfen, doch seine hüpften elegant fünf-, sechsmal übers Wasser, bevor sie untergingen.

 

Harry versuchte es ebenfalls, doch es funktionierte nicht.

 

„Du musst in die Knie gehen und ganz flach werfen. So.“, sagte Malfoy nach einigen Minuten, während denen er Harrys Versuche beobachtet hatte. Er zeigte es ihm noch einmal.

 

Beim nächsten Versuch schaffte Harry es und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Danke“, murmelte er.

 

„Ich glaube, ich bin schwul“, sagte er plötzlich und betrachtete den Stein, den er in der Hand hielt. Malfoy hielt einen Moment inne und legte den Kopf schief.

 

„Du glaubst es oder du weißt es?“, fragte er und warf wieder einen Stein. Diesmal hüpfte er sogar neunmal, bevor er im Wasser versank.

 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es“, erwiderte Harry leise. Malfoy grinste.

 

„Na dann. Gratulation.“, antwortete er.

 

Harry blickte auf. „Mehr nicht? Kein Spotten? Keine hämischen Kommentare über Schwule?“

 

Malfoy hob eine seiner schmalen Augenbrauen. „Warum sollte ich mich selbst verspotten?“

 

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Du… du bist auch…ich meine… du stehst auch auf…“

 

Sein Gegenüber verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin auch schwul. Ja, ich stehe auf Männer. Meine Güte, Potter, das ist nicht so schwer, weißt du. Sprich mir einfach nach: Ich bin schwul. Ich mag Männer lieber als Frauen.“

 

Harry verzog das Gesicht und seufzte.

 

„Ich nehme an, das war ein Grund, warum Weasley dich vorhin so angebrüllt hat?“, fragte Malfoy interessiert. Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

 

„Zum Teil. Ich habe sie vielleicht seit ein paar Wochen vernachlässigt. Und vielleicht habe ich auch vergessen ihr zu sagen, wann das Quidditchtraining stattfindet. Und vielleicht bin ich ihr auch aus dem Weg gegangen. Und vielleicht hat sie mich auch einfach genervt.“, grummelte Harry, der sich wunderte, warum in aller Welt er das Malfoy erzählte, doch irgendwie tat es gut, jemandem das zu sagen. Mit Ron konnte er nicht darüber reden, da es immerhin um seine kleine Schwester ging und Ginny war Hermines beste Freundin, von daher wäre sie auch nicht die richtige Anlaufstelle gewesen.

 

„Ganz schön viele ‚Vielleicht’s, oder?“, fragte Malfoy und hob eine erneut eine Augenbraue. Harry seufzte.

 

„Jaaa gut, streich das vielleicht.“, brummte er.

 

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“ Malfoy sah ihn an und schien sich tatsächlich dafür zu interessieren. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Schluss machen. Eine andere Möglichkeit hab’ ich ja nicht.“

 

„Man hat immer eine Alternative“, erwiderte Malfoy. „Ich wette, wenn du dich bemühen würdest, würde sie dich mit offenen Armen zurücknehmen.“

 

Harry blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er nachdenklich. „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht. Aber ich will das nicht mehr. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende, nicht wahr?“

 

„Was?“, fragte Malfoy verwirrt und Harry kicherte.

 

„Nur ein Muggelsprichwort. Sag mal… woran erkennt man schwule Männer?“, fragte Harry plötzlich.

 

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Warum wohl, Malfoy?“

 

„Da gibt es kein Rezept, Potter. Früher hieß es mal, dass Schwule besonders auf ihr Aussehen achten, aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, stimmt das ja auch nicht mehr“, stellte er fest und Harry streckte ihm in einer Anwandlung kindischen Übermutes die Zunge raus, dann grinste er.

 

„Ach, ich werd’s schon selbst rausfinden. Danke, Malfoy.“

 

Bevor dieser antworten konnte, klingelte es.

 

„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns gleich bei Hagrid.“, sagte Harry und lächelte Malfoy noch mal zu. „Bis gleich“

 

*

 

Während Harry den Weg hinunter zu Hagrid ging, wo gleich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stattfinden würde, fragte er sich, ob er gerade geräumt hatte. Denn etwas anderes konnte dieses Gespräch nicht gewesen sein. Seit wann unterhielt sich Draco Malfoy mit ihm, Harry Potter, so normal?

 

Gut, er hatte seit dem Krieg auch nie mehr versucht normal mit ihm zu sprechen, aber machte ein Seitenwechsel so viel aus? Offensichtlich.

 

Harry hatte vermutet, dass Malfoy nach dem Krieg wieder zu dem widerlichen Eisprinz wurde, der er vorher war, doch offenbar hatte er sich geirrt.

Jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber nicht gleich Anfang des Schuljahrs auf Draco zugegangen zu sein und ihm zumindest für seine Hilfe zu danken.

Harry nahm sich fest vor, dass innerhalb der nächsten Tage auf jeden Fall nachzuholen.

 

Als die anderen langsam eintrudelten, stieß auch Hagrid zu der Klasse, in der Hand hielt er eine große Kiste, die fast sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckte.

 

„Hoffentlich ist das nichts allzu gefährliches…“, hörte Harry Ron neben sich murmeln und stimmte ihm lautlos zu.

 

Langsam ließ Hagrid die Kiste zu Boden sinken und winkte sie alle begeistert näher.

 

„Kommt nu’ heran, hab heut’ was ganz Besond’res für euch! Ihr werd’t staunen!“, meinte Hagrid und hob den oberen Teil der Kiste ab, sodass darunter ein eisenbeschlagener Käfig zum Vorschein kam. Darin saß….

 

Hermine neben ihm keuchte auf. „Hagrid! Ist das… eine Sphinx?!“

 

„Yep. Frisch eingetroffen. Probiert doch ma’, ob ihr se zum Reden kriegt. Vielleicht stellt se euch ja ’n paar Rätsel. Jeder, der ’n Rätsel löst kriegt zehn Punkte für sein Haus.“, erklärte Hagrid und im nächsten Moment entstand ein großes Gedränge als alle versuchten gleichzeitig zu der Sphinx zu gelangen.

 

Harry hielt sich zurück und beobachtete lieber neugierig, wie die Sphinx ihre Augen öffnete, kurz über die Schüler blickte und schließlich Malfoy anvisierte.

 

_„Bin ich davor,_

_bin ich darin._

_Bin ich darin,_

_bin ich davor.“_ , sagte die Sphinx in einer metallisch klingenden Stimme, dann schloss sie den Mund wieder und blickte Malfoy erwartungsvoll an.

 

Der überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ein Spiegel.“, antwortete er mit fester Stimme und die Sphinx neigte ihren Kopf.

 

„Richtig“

 

„Sehr gut, wirklich gut gemacht!“, rief Hagrid und klatschte in seine riesigen Hände. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin! Weiter, macht weiter!“

 

Malfoy zog sich zurück und Harry grinste ihm zu. „Das war fast zu einfach“, murmelte er, als er an Harry vorbei ging. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Ich schätze, ich wäre nicht so schnell draufgekommen.“, erwiderte er und Malfoy hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

 

„Natürlich nicht“, feixte er.

 

„Ach hau ab!“, grinste Harry und schüttelte den Kopf über diese Art der Diskussion. Noch nie hatte er mit Malfoy solche ungezwungenen Unterhaltungen geführt, doch er musste zugeben – es gefiel ihm.

 

„Harry!“ Ron kam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Was wollte Malfoy von dir?“

 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Bestimmtes. Es ist okay. Er hat mich nicht beleidigt oder so.“ Ron blickte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

 

„Irgendwie ist er komisch heute, findest du nicht?“, murmelte er. Harry hob eine Augenbraue ob Rons Misstrauen.

 

„Nicht so viel merkwürdiger als sonst dieses Jahr. Aber es ist doch gut, dass er uns nicht mehr beleidigt. Er ist eben auch erwachsen geworden. Der Krieg ist auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen.“, meinte Harry.

 

„Pah!“, murrte Ron. „Der heckt unter Garantie etwas aus! Ich trau diesem verdammten Slytherin nicht!“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas ausheckt. Wir haben jetzt März und er hat das gesamte Schuljahr über nichts getan oder gesagt, was darauf schließen lässt. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er daraus gelernt hat.“, sagte Harry.

 

Ron sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Sag mal verteidigst du den Scheißkerl auch noch?! Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“, knurrte er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

 

„Ron, verdammt! Er hat gar nichts getan, wir haben uns einfach nur unterhalten! Es ist okay, komm mal wieder runter!“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

 

„Merkst du eigentlich nicht, was du da von dir gibst? Das ist das verfluchte Frettchen! Der hat uns jahrelang gequält und beleidigt! Und jetzt verteidigst du ihn einfach!“, fauchte Ron und Harry sprang auf.

 

„Er hat die Seiten gewechselt, Ron! Er ist nicht mehr so wie er früher war! Und vielleicht siehst du das ja auch irgendwann ein!“, zischte Harry. Dann drehte er sich um, ging zu Hagrid, um ihm etwas von Magenschmerzen vorzugaukeln und kehrte ins Schloss zurück.

 

*

 

Da das seine letzte Doppelstunde an diesem Tag gewesen war, beschloss Harry sich in die Bibliothek zu verziehen und mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu beginnen.

Nachdem er all die leichten Aufgaben hinter sich hatte und es nicht weiter hinauszögern konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich Zaubertränke zuzuwenden.

 

Dort hatten sie einen Aufsatz über die Probleme beim Vermischen von Blumenlauch und Florfliegen auf. Harry suchte zwischen den Büchern für Zaubertränke nach dem richtigen, doch er konnte es nirgends finden. Stattdessen schaffte er es, dass ihm zweimal ein Buch mit der Kante auf den Kopf fiel.

 

„Aua, verdammt noch mal!“, knurrte er beim dritten Mal und sah fluchend nach oben. Ein belustigtes Schnauben ließ ihn sich umdrehen und er sah Malfoy an einem der Regale stehen.

 

„Wie schaffst du es bitte, dass dich die Bücher so sehr hassen?“, fragte er amüsiert und grinste ihn an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

  
„Was weiß ich, heute ist wohl einfach nicht mehr Tag…“, murmelte er und seufzte.

 

„Willst du mit dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke anfangen?“, fragte Malfoy und Harry nickte dankbar. Mit Malfoys Hilfe würde sein Aufsatz diesmal vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie sonst werden.  

 

„Ja, aber die Bücher, die ich haben wollte, sind wohl schon verliehen.“, erwiderte er, doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Ich hab sie. Komm mit, du kannst sie haben, ich bin fertig.“ Harry folgte ihm mit seiner Tasche zu seinem Tisch und sah eine ordentlich beschriebene Pergamentrolle neben den besagten Büchern liegen. Harry seufzte. Sein Aufsatz würde nicht annähernd so gut aussehen wie Malfoys.

 

Während er sich an den Tisch setzte und die Bücher aufschlug, beobachtete er Malfoy wie er sein Verwandlungsbuch hervorholte und einen neuen Aufsatz begann. Zufrieden bemerkte Harry, dass auch Malfoy oft etwas durchstreichen und mit dem Zauberstab entfernen musste.

 

Nach der Hälfte der vorgeschrieben Länge war Harry mit seinem Latein jedoch am Ende.

„Verdammt…“, murmelte er leise und blätterte hektisch durch die Bücher, um noch einen weiteren Hinweis zu finden.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Malfoy, dem das Dilemma Harrys offenbar aufgefallen war.

 

„Ich finde nichts mehr“, grummelte Harry und fluchte als er eine Seite aus Versehen einriss.

 

„Gib mal her!“, befahl Malfoy und Harry blickte irritiert auf.

 

„Was?“ Malfoy deutete auf seinen Aufsatz.

 

„Hergeben. Dann schau ich drüber“ Als Harry immer noch nicht reagierte, verdrehte der Slytherin die Augen und schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle einfach.

 

Harry, der bei Hermine normalerweise mindestens eine halbe Stunde betteln musste, bis diese sich bereit erklärte über seine Hausaufgaben zu schauen, war komplett verwirrt.

 

„Ähm… danke?“ Es klang mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

Ein paar Augenblicke später legte Malfoy ihm den Aufsatz wieder vor die Nase.

 

„Du hast zu linear gedacht. Der Ansatz ist gut, aber überleg hier und hier auch mal weiter. Was sind die Konsequenzen für denjenigen, der den Trank einnimmt? Und was ist mit der Wirkung? Wird sie verstärkt oder abgeschwächt? Und wenn ja, wodurch?“, erklärte er und deutete auf ein paar markierte Sätze.

 

Harry starrte ihn an als wären ihm Hörner gewachsen. Hermine hätte das niemals in solch einfachen Worten sagen können. Schließlich nickte er einfach nur, er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

 

Stumm arbeiteten sie weiter und Harry schrieb seinen Aufsatz einfach noch mal neu. Eine Stunde später legte er ihn triumphierend Malfoy vor die Nase.

 

„Lies!“, forderte er ihn auf und lächelte stolz. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie einen so guten Aufsatz geschrieben hatte. Zumindest nicht in Zaubertränke.

 

Malfoy nickte. „Ziemlich gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dafür mindestens ein A bekommst.“ Harry strahlte.

 

„Danke!“ Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Ich hab nicht wirklich viel gemacht, aber kein Problem.“, erwiderte er und grinste leicht.

 

*

 

Als Harry vier Stunden später in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war er erschöpft, aber auch ziemlich stolz auf sich. Er hatte zwar das Abendessen verpasst, dafür aber seine Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag komplett fertig und außerdem immer wieder einige lustige Unterhaltungen mit Draco geführt.

 

Ups. Wann war denn aus Malfoy Draco geworden? Das musste irgendwann innerhalb der letzten vier Stunden passiert sein, doch Harry bereute es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Je mehr er sich mit Draco unterhielt, desto besser fand er es und er war sich sicher, dass zwischen ihm und dem Blonden eine Freundschaft entstehen konnte – wenn er es schaffte Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass er unter keinem Fluch stand.

 

Harry war so müde, dass er beschloss gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Während er seine Pyjamahose anzog, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er ja auch noch mit Ginny sprechen musste. In Gedanken setzte er das auf seine To-Do-Liste für den kommenden Tag.

 

Gähnend drehte er sich zur Seite und schlief prompt ein.


	2. Tag X zum Zweiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle Lesenden! :))

# Kapitel 2: Tag X zum Zweiten

Das erste, was Harry am nächsten Morgen dachte, war ‚Nicht schon wieder’. Denn wie schon am vergangenen Tag lag er in Vorhang und Bettdecke verstrickt auf dem Boden und schaffte es nur mühsam sich aufzurichten.

 

Etwas verwirrt war er, als er nun auf die Uhr sah und es – ebenfalls wie am Tag zuvor – halb fünf war. Achselzuckend beschloss Harry das Bad heute ausfallen zu lassen und legte sich lieber noch mal ins Bett. Der Schlaf kam jedoch nicht und so lag er wach bis die ersten aufwachten.

 

Seamus setzte sich um punkt halb acht auf und strahlte Harry an.

 

„Guten Morgen!“, flötete er und Harry grinste ihn verwirrt an.

 

„Morgen. Du hast ja schon wieder gute Laune.“, stellte er fest. Seamus runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Wieso schon wieder? Gestern war doch ein total beschissener Tag!“, erwiderte Seamus und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Dean folgte ihm und winkte Harry zu. Kurz danach hörte er den Wasserhahn rauschen.

 

Harry folgte den beiden Jungen ins Bad und sah, wie Dean sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schüttete, um wach zu werden.

 

„Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit, Dean?“, fragte er feixend, während er nach seiner Zahnbürste griff. Dean blickte ihn fragend an.

 

„Na, dass du dir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schüttest. Das hast du gestern auch schon gemacht!“, erklärte Harry.

 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Harry? Ich mach das normalerweise gar nicht, aber ich bin heute so müde… und wegen Zaubertränke nachher sollte ich heute besonders wach sein!“, sagte Dean und ging zu einer der Duschen. Harry blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher.

 

*

 

Als Harry zurück in den Schlafsaal kam, waren Neville und Ron schon wach.

 

„Morgen“, brummte Ron und Harry nickte ihm zu. Offensichtlich hatte Ron immer noch schlechte Laune. Oder wieder? Während er sich anzog, fragte er sich, ob er den vergangenen Tag vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, doch wären dann alle Einzelheiten so deutlich in seinem Kopf?

 

„Komm schon, man. Hermine steht schon unten und ruft die ganze Zeit nach uns.“, sagte Ron, der neben seinem Bett erschienen war und ihn jetzt ungeduldig ansah. Nun wirklich verwirrt folgte Harry ihm die Treppen hinunter, wo Hermine mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck stand und offensichtlich schon länger auf sie wartete.

 

„Könnt ihr nicht ein einziges Mal im Leben pünktlich sein?“, fuhr sie die beiden Jungen an und Harry blinzelte erschrocken ob des Déjà Vues.

 

„Mein Gott, sie tut gerade so als ob wir jeden Tag zu spät kommen würden!“, murmelte Ron neben ihm so laut, dass Hermine ihn deutlich hören konnte.

 

„Ähm…“, machte Harry und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging.

 

„Ronald Weasley, ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du überhaupt weißt wie das Wort ‚pünktlich’ geschrieben wird!“, fauchte Hermine nun und Harry blickte zwischen ihr und Ron hin und her.

 

Die beiden begannen laut zu diskutieren und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht den Verstand verlor.

 

Als Ron dann mit einem „Ach ja? Das ist ja echt schön für dich!“ die Treppen hinunterpolterte und Hermine mit „Ja, ist es auch!“ folgte, beschloss er, dass er erst einmal abwarten würde, bevor er an seinem Verstand zweifelte. Vielleicht war das ja auch nur ein abgekartetes Spiel seiner Klassenkameraden, um ihm die Sache mit Ginny heimzuzahlen.

 

Er ging wie am vergangenen Tag direkt in die Kerker und sah Hermine und Ron dort weiter streiten. Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und während er sich fragte, ob der vergangene Tag vielleicht einfach nur ein sehr lebhafter Tagtraum-Zauber gewesen war – einer derjenigen, die Fred und George gerade frisch auf den Markt gebracht hatten – kam Professor Snape bereits mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke.

 

„Weasley, Granger, jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Besprechen Sie ihre Beziehungsprobleme gefälligst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum!“, schnauzte er die beiden Gryffindors an und Harry griff sich an den Kopf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Seinen Klassenkameraden würde einen solchen Streich vielleicht zutrauen, aber Snape?!

 

Er schlurfte hinter den anderen in das Klassenzimmer und einer Eingebung folgend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Malfoys – Dracos? - Tisch, gerade als Snape anfing zu reden.

„Da Sie heute einen wichtigen Trank brauen werden – wichtig für ihre Endnote – werden wir heute ebenfalls feststellen, wie gut sie sich in einem neuen Team zurechtfinden können. Deshalb habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, sie alle zu Paaren zusammenzustellen, von denen ich überzeugt bin, dass sie eine… Herausforderung“ Seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei dem Wort. „… für sie alle darstellen werden. Also. Bullstrode – Granger, Goyle – Thomas, Malfoy – Potter, Nott – Finnigan, Parkinson – Brown, Zabini – Weasley. Der Trank steht an der Tafel. Beginnen Sie jetzt.”

 

Malfoy blickte ihn irritiert an, als Harry neben ihm zum Stehen kam, noch bevor ihre Namen aufgerufen worden waren, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Stattdessen schnappte er sich sein Zaubertränkebuch und ging hinüber zum Zutatenschrank ehe Malfoy ihn (wieder?) herumkommandieren konnte.

 

Obwohl Harry der erste mit den Zutaten in der Hand war, schnappte Malfoy mit einem „Langsamer ging’s nicht, oder?“ nach ihm und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn er schon so offensichtlich verrückt wurde, dann würde er es wenigstens akzeptieren.

 

Harry nahm sich schweigend den Blumenlauch und begann ihn in relativ gleichgroße Würfel zu schneiden. Dann jedoch fiel ihm plötzlich ein, womit die Zaubertrankstunde das letzte Mal begonnen hatte und er blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy sich den Unterarm hielt und das Glas mit dem Salamanderblut kurz davor war ihm aus den Fingern zu rutschen.

Fluchend schnappte er es sich, bevor zu viel Blut in den Kessel fließen konnte und stellte es sorgsam wieder auf den Tisch.

 

„Geht's?“, fragte er den Jungen neben sich leise und Malfoys Kopf schoss hoch. Er starrte Harry so intensiv an, dass er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen.

 

„Sag nichts“, zischte Malfoy schließlich, dessen Gesicht immer noch weiß wie Schnee war. „Sag einfach nichts...“ Die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme war deutlich. Harry hielt den Mund

und wandte sich wieder dem Blumenlauch zu.

 

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Keine Sorge. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht zurückgekehrt. Diesmal hast du alles richtig gemacht.“ Malfoy’s Stimme erklang erneut tonlos und als Harry sich zu ihm drehte, um Augenkontakt herzustellen, konnte er den aufgewühlten Blick in den grauen Augen sehen.

 

Harry hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, da er in diesem Moment mehr von der Wiederholung dessen als von dem Schmerz des Dunklen Mals an sich geschockt war, dennoch fand er es irgendwie... nett zu wissen, dass Malfoy ihm seine Sorge nehmen wollte.

 

Er nickte und murmelte „Danke“, bevor er den restlichen Blumenlauch klein schnippelte und ihn seinem Zaubertrankpartner hinschob. „Ist der Trank noch gut?“, fragte er, besorgt, dass vielleicht doch zu viel Salamanderblut hineingeflossen war.

 

Malfoy blickte skeptisch in den Kessel. „Ich sag das nicht gerne, Potter, aber du warst so schnell, dass wir tatsächlich nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen müssen. Fast als hättest du es vorhergesehen.“ Er bedachte Harry mit einem scharfen Blick, doch Harry ignorierte ihn. Zufrieden, dass er rechtzeitig reagiert hatte, nickte er und begann die nächste Zutat zu zerkleinern.

 

Wieder schafften er und Malfoy es die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke lebendig zu überstehen und diesmal bekamen sie für den Zaubertrank sogar ein Erwartungen Übertroffen, was Harrys Stimmung noch weiter verbesserte.

 

Trotz allem war er immer noch durch und durch verwirrt, was mit ihm passierte und er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er offensichtlich den vergangenen Tag – es musste so sein, denn der Tagtraumzauber, wie Hermine ihm bestätigt hatte, hatte nur eine Dauer von 2 Stunden – erneut durchlebte.

 

Geschichte der Zauberei war so langweilig wie eh und je und daran änderte sich auch nichts, wenn man den gleichen Stoff zum zweiten Mal hörte, fand Harry.

 

Da er nicht wirklich erpicht darauf war, Binns einschläfernden Geschichten über Goblinkriege zuzuhören, holte er einmal mehr seine Zwei-Wege-Pergamente heraus und ließ eines unbemerkt zu Malfoy schweben.

 

_Wenn du sagst, dass Voldemort tot ist und dein Mal trotzdem schmerzt, heißt das, dass es einen neuen Dunklen Lord gibt?_

Malfoys Kopf schoss von dem Pergament hoch und suchte automatisch seinen Blick. Harry erwiderte ihn und versuchte nicht allzu besorgt auszusehen.

 

_Potter – ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Deine Aufgabe hast du mit Bravour erledigt. Keine Gefahr mehr von den bösen Buben. Warum in aller Welt musst du also nochmal nachhaken? Was ist das überhaupt für ein Pergament?_

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er dachte an das knappe „Potter?!“, was er am vergangenen Tag erhalten hatte und dachte bei sich, dass sie doch Fortschritte machten, auch wenn der Rest des letzten Tages noch gar nicht stattgefunden hatte und Malfoy und er offiziell noch nicht mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten als die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an diesem Morgen.

 

 _Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Pergament. Hermine hat das mal gemacht. Wenn ein Lehrer drauf schaut, sieht er nur Mitschriften des Unterrichts.,_ erklärte Harry wieder und war stolz darauf, dass er sein lächerliches „Praktisch, oder?“ weggelassen hatte.

_Aber dein Mal kann ja nicht einfach so schmerzen. Irgendeinen Auslöser muss es doch gegeben haben! Und solange es irgendeine Gefahr geben kann, muss ich natürlich nachhaken._

Harry konnte von selbst von seinem Platz aus sehen wie Malfoy die Augen verdrehte.

 

_Du und dein verdammten Heldenkomplex. Ich bin kein Problemkind, was gerettet werden muss, Potter. Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass ~~Vol~~ der Dunkle Lord tot ist und es keinen neuen gibt und es keine Gefahr für dich oder deine wertvollen Gryffindor-Freunde gibt. _

Mit diesen Worten wurde das Pergament wieder zu ihm zurückgebracht und Harry seufzte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, Malfoy zu beleidigen, im Gegenteil, aber im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass so ein Satz Malfoy nicht wirklich gefallen würde. Natürlich verstand der andere Junge nicht, dass sich Harry nicht nur Sorgen um Hermine, Ron und die anderen Gryffindors machte, sondern auch um Malfoy selbst – wie sollte er auch? Harry verstand es ja selbst nicht.

 

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Harry damit sich zu überlegen, wie er sich am besten bei Malfoy entschuldigen könnte. Als Ron ihn misstrauisch anblickte, kurz nachdem Malfoy sein Zwei-Wege-Pergament ein weiteres Mal zurück vor Harry hatte schweben lassen, musste sich Harry bemühen, keine enttäuschte Miene zu machen, weil er es geschafft hatte, dass Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und ihm ziemlich gründlich zu vermiesen.

 

Er folgte Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle und erst nachdem er schon eine große Portion Gulasch verputzt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass es ja noch jemanden gab außer Malfoy, der ziemlich sauer auf ihn war. Aber es war schon zu spät.

 

„Hallo, Harry“ Mist.

 

Mit einem strahlenden Fake-Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ginny!“, rief er aus und brachte sie so dazu einen verwirrten Schritt rückwärts zu gehen. „Es ist toll dich zu sehen!“, meinte er begeistert. Er rutschte ein Stück auf der Bank und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

„Komm schon, setz dich! Ich hab’ dich in letzter Zeit so selten gesehen! Ich weiß!“, fügte er hastig hinzu, als sie gerade den Mund öffnen wollte – vermutlich, um ihm zu sagen, dass das ganz sicher nicht ihre Schuld war, sondern ganz allein seine. „Ich war so müde in den letzten Wochen, irgendwie bin ich die Schule nicht mehr gewöhnt!“ Er lachte laut auf und selbst in seinen Ohren klang das Geräusch furchtbar falsch, doch Ginny schien nichts zu merken.

 

Das rothaarige Mädchen ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder und die Wut, die Harry gestern noch auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, war wie weggefegt. 'Draco hatte Recht gehabt', dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit dem Blonden. 'Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie tatsächlich zurückhaben.'

 

Dann drückte Harry ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und begann ein Gespräch mit Neville, der mit Ginny in die Große Halle gekommen war.

 

*

 

Nach dem Mittagessen verzog sich Harry wieder zurück an den See, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde auch diesmal zu ihm kommen, aber offensichtlich war er entweder nicht auffällig genug gewesen oder nur ein wütender Harry war ein interessanter Harry, denn niemand kam, um ihn zu verspotten und Harry fühlte sich für einen Moment lang unheimlich einsam.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Malfoy vorgestern auch noch nicht gebraucht hatte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und begann Steine zu werfen. Die Technik, die Malfoy ihm gezeigt hatte, funktionierte wunderbar und am Ende der Freistunde hatte er es geschafft mehr als die Hälfte der Steine vier- bis fünfmal springen zu lassen.

 

Obwohl es irgendwie kindisch war, fühlte er sich stolz.

 

Er machte sich entspannt auf den Weg zu Hagrid. In Gedanken war er immer noch am Überlegen wie er sich bei Draco für den Faux-Pas vom Morgen entschuldigen könnte. Harry achtete kein bisschen auf den Unterricht um ihn herum. Er wusste, was passieren würde und beschloss nicht länger abzuwarten.

 

„Hagrid!“ rief er und hielt sich den Bauch mit schmerzverzerrter Miene. Ron und Hermine, die in der Nähe standen und interessiert die Sphinx betrachtet hatten, blickten besorgt auf, doch Harry beachtete sie nicht. Hagrid blickte ebenfalls auf und, nach einem Blick auf die Sphinx und Dean, der gerade dabei war eines der Rätsel zu beantworten, kam er zu Harry getrottet.

 

„Was’n los, Harry? Hast ja heut’ noch gar nichts gesagt. Alles gut?“ fragte Hagrid als er Harry’s schmerzerfülltes Gesicht bemerkte.

 

„Ich habe ziemliche Bauchschmerzen, Hagrid. Ich muss zu Madame Pomfrey, denke ich...“ jammerte Harry übertrieben und verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen. Jeder, der ihn kannte, würde sofort wissen, dass es geschauspielert war, dachte er, doch ein Blick zu Hermine und Ron bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Hermine hatte die Hand vor dem Mund und Ron starrte ihn besorgt an.

 

„Ja sicher, dann... Ron, bringst du Harry hier mal hoch in den Kranken- “ begann Hagrid, doch Harry unterbrach ihn so schnell wie möglich.

 

„Nein!“, rief er und schüttelte den Kopf. Sämtliche umstehenden Schüler starrten ihn nun an. Harry wurde rot. „Ich meine nur... nein, nicht Ron... er mag Sphinx so sehr, das sind seine Lieblingstiere, weißt du, Hagrid?“, murmelte Harry dem Halbriesen verschwörerisch zu und Hagrids Augen leuchteten auf.

 

„Er hat sich so sehr auf diese Stunde gefreut, weißt du, da will ich ihm das nicht versauen... ich bin mir sicher, dass...“ Harry tat so als würde er sich auf dem ganzen Gelände umschauen, bis sein Blick schließlich bei Draco hängen blieb, der ihn, wie Harry zufrieden feststellte, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte. „Malfoy! Ja genau, Malfoy bringt mich zum Krankenflügel!“

 

Hagrid, Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an als wären ihm Hörner gewachsen. Oder zumindest vermutete Harry das, da er sie nicht sehen konnte, weil seine Augen immer noch auf Malfoy fixiert waren, der seinen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte.

 

„Malfoy?“, brummte Hagrid fragend und drehte sich um, um nach dem fraglichen Schüler zu suchen. Harry deutete hilfreich in dessen Richtung.

 

„Jap. Wir schaffen das schon. Aber wir müssen nun wirklich los, mein Bauch tut wirklich furchtbar weh!“, bestimmte Harry und legte noch eine Portion Wehleidigkeit in seine Stimme. Draco war zum Glück bereits in seine Richtung gekommen und Harry schnappte sich dessen Arm, um ihn etwas anzutreiben. Er konnte Hermines und Rons misstrauische Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren und im Nachhinein konnte er zugeben, dass er das Ganze nicht sonderlich subtil gemeistert hatte, aber das war egal. Er hatte Draco alleine und das war alles, was zählte. Nun...

 

Harry errötete ob seiner Gedanken.

 

„Nun, Potter, jetzt hast du was du wolltest. Mich ganz alleine. Und nun? Was wird es sein, verführen oder verfluchen?“, fragte Draco als sie ein gutes Stück außer Hörweite waren und drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu Harry um. Der verschluckte sich prompt. Hatte Draco etwa seine Gedanken gelesen?

 

„Ähm, ich... äh also, das... äh... “ Verdammter Malfoy.

 

Der Blonde grinste ihn an. „Sehr eloquent, Potter. Nun mal ehrlich, was soll das hier? Diese Bauchschmerznummer war ja wohl die größte Lüge des Jahrhunderts.“

 

Harry atmete tief durch. Er musste das hier richtigmachen. „Ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich zu beleidigen oder dir in anderer Art und Weise auf die Füße zu treten. Bitte verzeih mir“, erklärte er förmlich und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er von Draco erwarten konnte. Sicherlich hatte dieser ihm am vergangenen Tag mehr Freundlichkeit und Interesse an seiner Person gezeigt als in all den letzten sieben Schuljahren zusammen, aber das musste nichts heißen, oder? Vielleicht war das nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich einen Spaß erlaubt. Vielleicht...

 

„Potter.“ Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hervor und riss den Kopf nach oben.

 

„Ja?“, fragte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand in die Haare. Dämliche Angewohnheit, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, schon gar nicht, wenn er so nervös wie gerade war.

 

„Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen“, sagte Draco schließlich und warf ihm einen unleserlichen Blick zu. Harry starrte ihn an. „Ich weiß, was du wissen wolltest und ich kann... verstehen, dass du nachgefragt hast. Wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären...“ Er holte tief Luft. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Rede schwerfiel. „Ich hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt.“

 

Harry blinzelte überrascht. „Danke... Draco“, murmelte er. Trotz der bereits untergehenden Sonne konnte er die Röte, die prompt auf den Wangen des Slytherins erschien, gut erkennen. Harry verkniff sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Es mochte das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er den Vornamen des Blonden verwendet hatte, aber er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass es definitiv nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war.

 

Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Draco bereits von ihm abgewandt. „Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig, oder?“, fragte er, doch er begann in Richtung des Schlosses zu laufen, ohne Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben zu antworten.

 

„Draco“, rief Harry ihm nach und er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als er sah, wie der Blonde beim Klang seines Vornamens beinahe stolperte. „Ich habe mir nicht nur Sorgen um meine Freunde gemacht, weißt du. Auch um dich.“ Draco drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn gehört hatte, denn er blieb solange still stehen, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass das alles war, was Harry sagen würde. Bevor er weiterging, drehte er den Kopf kurz in Harrys Richtung, sodass dieser sein Profil sehen konnte und nickte knapp.

 

Harry grinste breit, während er Draco hinterherblickte. Das war sehr viel besser gelaufen als er erwartet hatte. Mit federnden Schritten machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. In der Zeit, die er gebraucht hatte, war die letzte Schulstunde des Tages bereits beendet worden und die anderen Gryffindors strömten nur kurz nach ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

 

Ron und Hermine kamen etwas später als die anderen und sie blieben verdutzt stehen als sie Harry entspannt in einem der Sessel sitzen sahen, eines der herumliegenden Quidditchmagazine lesend.

 

„Harry!“, rief Hermine und kam auf ihn zu. Harry blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte die beiden nicht hereinkommen hören, so gewöhnt war er an den Lautstärkepegel und das regelmäßige Auf und Zu des Portraitlochs.

 

„Oh, hi!“, lächelte er sie an, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

 

„Du warst nicht im Krankenflügel! Und Madame Pomfrey sagte, du wärst nie bei ihr aufgetaucht!“, erklärte Hermine missbilligend. Harry musste einen Moment lang überlegen, worauf sie hinauswollte, bis ihm die Ausrede einfiel, die er in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe verwendet hatte.

 

„Ooh, sorry Hermine. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte Bauchschmerzen gehabt? Ich hab’ nur so getan!“, versuchte Harry sie zu beschwichtigen. Er vermutete, dass es am einfachsten war, wenn er nah an der Wahrheit blieb und das war ein Punkt davon. Er konnte natürlich kaum zugeben, dass er sich bei _Malfoy_ entschuldigen wollte – das würden ihm seine Freunde wohl kaum glauben – aber auch dafür würde ihm etwas einfallen.

 

Hermines Blick war _mörderisch_ , anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. „Harry James Potter, willst du mir etwa sagen, du hast Unterricht GESCHWÄNZT?!“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde gegen Ende des Satzes immer lauter. Harry sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Hermine nicht sonderlich darüber erpicht sein würde. Sie hasste es Unterricht zu verpassen, aber absichtlich zu fehlen war in ihren Augen etwa so schlimm wie Hauselfen zu missbrauchen.

 

„Ähm... es... war für einen guten Zweck?“, sagte er, doch es klang wie eine Frage und er wusste sofort, dass er sie nicht überzeugen können würde. Das braunhaarige Mädchen funkelte ihn an.

 

„Aha? Und welcher gute Zweck soll das gewesen sein?!“, fragte sie in scharfem Ton. Harry blickte sich verzweifelt im Gemeinschaftsraum nach Inspiration um, als ihm plötzlich Ginny ins Auge fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment.

 

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für Ginny vorbereitet!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was er gerade von sich gab. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, fluchte er innerlich. Das fragliche Mädchen drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

 

„Harry?“, fragte sie, verwirrt und erfreut zu gleich und Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf zu schlagen.

 

„Es ist aber noch nicht fertig...“, log er und warf einen scharfen Blick zu Hermine, die den Kopf schief gelegt hatte und ihn musterte. „Ich wollte es gleich fertigmachen, aber jemand musste ja die Überraschung kaputt machen“, fügte er mit einem weiteren Blick auf Hermine hinzu. Bei Ginnys strahlendem Lächeln schien Hermine einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

 

„Oh Harry, das tut mir Leid. Ich...“ Hermine kämpfte mit den Worten und, wie Harry bei einem genaueren Blick auffiel, auch mit den Tränen.

 

„Äh... ist alles okay, Hermine? Du hast nichts komplett kaputt gemacht, nur...“ Bevor er weiterreden konnte, sah Harry wie Hermine einen tränenverschleierten Blick zu Ron warf, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und nur den Kopf schüttelte, seine Miene unleserlich. Hermine begann nun endgültig zu weinen und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppen zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen nach oben.

 

„Äh Kumpel, ist alles okay bei euch? Ihr wart heute morgen schon so...“ Komisch? Merkwürdig? Angespannt? Unnormal? Harry wusste nicht, welches Wort er nehmen sollte und wie es schien brauchte er auch nichts weiter zu sagen, denn Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand wortlos ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Verwirrt blickte Harry ihm hinterher. Ron und Hermine waren die ganzen Sommerferien über ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Tatsächlich war ihm zunächst überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass sie seit Tagen kaum noch miteinander gesprochen hatten oder in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen aufzufinden waren. Und an den letzten beiden Tagen war Harry dermaßen mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er überhaupt keine Kapazitäten mehr in seinem Kopf hatte, um sich auch noch um seine beiden besten Freunde zu sorgen. Jetzt allerdings... Jetzt begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.

 

Harry wollte gerade Ron hinterhergehen, als ihn eine kleine Hand am Arm festhielt und er in Ginnys hoffnungsvolles Gesicht blickte sobald er sich umgedreht hatte.

 

„Machst du jetzt die Überraschung fertig?“, fragte sie aufgeregt und Harry musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

 

„Gin, ich sollte nach Ron sehen“, versuchte er zu erklären, doch kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen als sich ihre Miene bereits verdunkelte.

 

„Lass Ron lieber in Ruhe“, empfahl sie ihm schließlich und ihre Stimme klang viel zu süßlich für seinen Geschmack. „Er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich. Das ist doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für uns mal wieder Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, nicht wahr?“ Sie blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und er musste kurz zur Seite sehen, um seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. Ginny machte ihn wirklich langsam krank.

 

„Fein“, sagte er schließlich widerwillig. „Aber du musst hier warten, wie gesagt, es ist noch nicht fertig.“, sagte er und versuchte ihre Hand von seinem Arm loszueisen, deren Griff sich in den letzten Minuten um ein tausendfaches zu verstärkt haben schien. Ginny warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, dann nickte sie allerdings und mit einem viel zu feuchten Kuss auf die Wange ließ sie ihn gehen.

 

Erleichtert floh Harry aus dem Portraitloch und lehnte sich dort kurz an die Wand, um erst einmal tief durchzuatmen. Meine Güte, das war wirklich knapp! Jetzt musste er sich bloß noch etwas überlegen, was als Überraschung durchgehen konnte...

 

Nachdenklich begann er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu schlendern. Harry überlegte, ob er vielleicht irgendetwas aus dem Raum der Wünsche würde zaubern können und schlug dessen Richtung ein. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er Ginny präsentieren könnte, als er plötzlich Stimmen in der Nähe hörte.

 

„... jetzt Freunde mit dem Goldenen Jungen?“, fragte eine Männerstimme hämisch und Harry brauchte einen Moment bis er erkannte, dass es sich um Theodore Nott, einen der anderen Slytherins in ihrem Jahr, handelte. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und versuchte gleichzeitig zu lauschen und heimlich näher zu kommen.

 

„Sehe ich so aus als ob jemand wie er etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen würde, Nott?“, erwiderte eine andere Stimme und Harry erschrak, als er Dracos Stimme erkannte. Nott lachte auf.

 

„Verkauf uns nicht für dumm, _Draco_. Wir haben euch gesehen, dich und unseren lieben _Retter_.“ Obwohl Harry diesen Titel aus der Presse schon kennen und hassen gelernt hatte, klang er aus Notts Mund gleich noch widerlicher. Wie der Name eines widerlichen Insekts. Harry schauderte.

 

„Du hast hier draußen nichts zu suchen, Verräter“, erklang die Stimme eines Mädchens, Pansy Parkinson, erkannte Harry und rollte die Augen. Natürlich, wer auch sonst. Er beschloss einzuschreiten, bevor das Ganze noch eskalierte.

 

„Du bist diejenige, die hier nichts zu suchen hat, Parkinson“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme und trat hinter dem Vorsprung hervor, hinter dem er gelauscht hatte. Die drei Slytherins sprangen alle drei erschrocken zurück, selbst Draco, wie Harry leicht amüsiert feststellte. Als ob er irgendetwas von Harry zu befürchten hatte.

 

Sofort waren Notts und Parkinsons Zauberstäbe auf Harry gerichtet und er verdrehte die Augen. Er drehte den Kopf leicht in Dracos Richtung und fragte: „Haben dich die beiden hier belästigt?“

 

Draco blinzelte verwirrt ob der Frage. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann schüttelte er knapp den Kopf. Der Blonde wiederholte die Geste bestimmter als Harry eine fragende Augenbraue hochzog.

Schulterzuckend schnippte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab und die Stäbe von den beiden Slytherins vor ihm flogen in seine freie Hand.

 

„Das wagst du nicht, du...!“, fauchte Parkinson. Harry lächelte spöttisch und wackelte ein wenig mit den beiden Zauberstäben in seiner Hand.

 

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es schon gewagt, Parkinson. Ich würde sagen, ihr verzieht euch jetzt. Husch husch.“

 

Sobald die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und musterte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. „Haben sie irgendwas angestellt, bevor ich dazukam?“, fragte er und blickte Draco in die Augen als seine Musterung keinerlei offensichtliche Verletzungen ergab. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

„Ich habe sie beim Knutschen erwischt... sie waren der festen Überzeugung, ich hätte absichtlich zusehen wollen“, erklärte Draco leise und schauderte kurz. Harry konnte es ihm deutlich nachempfinden. Das war wirklich kein schöner Gedanke. Andererseits...

 

„ _Hast_ du ihnen absichtlich zusehen wollen?“, fragte er und grinste als er Dracos mörderischen Blick sah.

 

„ _Nein!_ “, betonte Draco deutlich. Harry kicherte.

 

„Hey, du warst derjenige, der mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen ist!“, verteidigte er seinen Gedankengang und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Nur, weil meine Eltern das so wollten. Ich bin froh, dass ich die dumme Kuh los bin. Abgesehen davon mag ich keine Mädchen“, fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und warf Harry einen ungewohnt sturen Blick zu, als ob er erwarten würde, dass Harry ihn dafür schelten würde. Stattdessen lächelte Harry leicht.

 

„Das Gefühl kenne ich“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige unbeschwert und erhielt einen ungläubigen Blick von seinem Gegenüber.

 

„Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen“, stellte Draco mit rauer Stimme fest. „Jeder weiß, dass du seit dem sechsten Jahr mit dem weiblichen Weasel zusammen bist und das ihr direkt nach der Schule heiraten und drei Tonnen rothaariger Kinder gebären werdet.“ Harry machte eine Show daraus, wie es ihm bei der Vorstellung kalt über den Rücken lief.

 

„Um Gottes Willen, bloß nicht. Ich bin schon seit Wochen am Überlegen wie ich sie loswerde – sie geht mir fürchterlich auf die Nerven. Technisch gesehen habe ich Ende des sechsten Jahres schon Schluss gemacht, aber sie hat das wohl nur als Pause interpretiert... und nein, ich will dich nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Ich bin schwul.“ Harry war stolz auf sich, dass er nach Dracos kleiner Lektion vom vergangenen Tag – von der er natürlich nichts wusste – dieses Statement, ohne über die Worte zu stolpern, sagen konnte.

 

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Du... du bist wirklich...“ Der Blonde errötete ob seines Gestammels und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als er daran dachte, dass er am Tag zuvor genauso geklungen haben musste.

 

„Ja, ich bin schwul. Auch wenn ich damit erst kürzlich wirklich klargekommen bin. Ein Freund hat mir dabei geholfen“, grinste Harry und wusste, dass er Draco damit nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Komm schon, ich bring dich zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum, damit sowas wie vorhin nicht noch einmal passiert.“, sagte Harry schließlich, als Draco keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen und hielt ihm die beiden Zauberstäbe seiner Klassenkameraden hin.

 

Wortlos nahm der Blonde sie an sich, folgte ihm und verabschiedete sich höflich an der Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum von Harry. Beinahe schon zu höflich. Es war gruselig. Er bedankte sich sogar für seine Hilfe, auch wenn er dabei stur auf den Boden starrte und seine Miene einer sauren Zitrone glich. Harrys Laune war lange nicht mehr so gut gewesen.

 

Das hielt genau so lange an bis er vor dem offenen Portraitloch stand und Ginny sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm umdrehte. Er hatte die Überraschung vergessen. Verdammt.

 

Mit vielen Schmeicheleien und Komplimenten schaffte er es, Ginny davon zu überzeugen, ihr die Überraschung am nächsten Tag zu zeigen und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen ertappte er sich dabei zu hoffen, dass es eine erneute Wiederholung des Tages geben würde.

 

Als er schließlich in den Schlafsaal kam, hatte sich Ron bereits hinter seinen zugezogenen Vorhängen verschanzt und Harry schaffte es auch nicht mit gutem Zureden, ihn davon zu überzeugen wieder herauszukommen. Er beschloss, dem Rätsel von Ron und Hermine am nächsten Tag auf die Spur zu gehen und ging ebenfalls schlafen.


	3. Tag X zum Dritten

**Kapitel drei: Tag X zum Dritten**

 

Harry hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sich am nächsten Morgen etwas ändern würde, aber er musste zugeben, dass er langsam etwas genervt war von dieser Art aufzuwachen. Wenn er wenigstens einmal in seinem Bett liegen würde! Aber nein, der Boden war erneut derjenige, der ihn viel zu früh grüßte und rappelte sich verdrossen auf.

 

Wissend, dass er ohnehin nicht würde einschlafen können, zog er sich stillschweigend an, um die anderen nicht zu wecken und legte sich dann voll angezogen auf sein Bett. Er hatte das Gefühl die Stunden würden jeden Morgen langsamer vergehen. Selbst mit seinen Quidditchbüchern, die er von Ron und Hermine zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, dauerte es noch immer gefühlte Ewigkeiten bis es halb acht war und Seamus – gut gelaunt, wie die letzten zwei Tage auch – sich aufsetzte.

 

Der Ire warf Harry ein verwirrtes, aber nicht minder fröhliches „Guten Morgen“ zu und begann, von Dean gefolgt sein Morgenritual.

 

Harry, der diesmal beschlossen hatte, sich keine Abreibung von Hermine abzuholen, nickte Ron, der sich schlaftrunken aufrichtete zu und teilte dem ebenso verwirrten Rothaarigen mit, dass er unten auf ihn warten würde. Er konnte es seinen Klassenkameraden nicht verdenken – normalerweise waren er und Ron die letzten aus dem Schlafsaal, trotz Rons regelmäßiger Sorge, es könnte keinen Bacon mehr geben.

 

Als Harry die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterkam, stand Hermine zu seiner Überraschung noch nicht da, doch er musste nicht lange warten, bevor die Braunhaarige elegant die verzauberte Rutsche aus den Mädchenschlafsälen heruntergerutscht kam. Sie schenkte ihm einen weitaus freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck als die vergangenen Tage, doch er konnte dennoch sehen, dass sie etwas belastete. Harry beschloss, dem ganzen heute auf den Grund zu gehen.

 

„Hermine?“, fragte er vorsichtig und bemühte sich, seine Stimme so sanft und unvoreingenommen wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Sie blickte von dem Buch auf, welches sie bereits aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

 

„Sind du und Ron in Ordnung? Es ist nur, ich habe euch seit Tagen nicht zusammen gesehen und ich habe das Gefühl ihr seid kurz vor einem Streit...“, fügte er hastig hinzu, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck bei Rons Namen verdüsterte.

 

Die Hexe seufzte. „Den Streit hatten wir schon“, gab sie leise zu, aber bevor er nachhaken konnte, kamen Seamus und Dean die Treppen hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Neville und Ron.

 

Bevor Harry oder Hermine etwas sagen konnten, war Ron bereits an ihnen vorbeigegangen und wartete demonstrativ mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Portraitloch.

 

„Können wir jetzt los?!“, fragte er genervt und wäre die Sache nicht so ernst, dann hätte Harry gegrinst bei der Ähnlichkeit zu Hermines Auftritt die vergangenen Tage. So nickte er nur und folgte seinen beiden besten, wenn auch aktuell zerstrittenen, Freunden.

 

Die Tatsache, dass Harry so früh hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, musste auch Ron angetrieben haben, denn diesmal hatten sie mehr als genug Zeit für ein entspanntes Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Ron und Hermine hatten sich auf dem Weg nach unten quasi ignoriert und dieses Spielchen setzte sich auch am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle fort. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, drehten sich beide zu ihren Nachbarn – respektive Neville und Lavender um – und begannen über irgendetwas zu reden. Harry sah keine Notwendigkeit darin zuzuhören, er wusste, dass sie das nur taten, um nicht miteinander reden zu müssen oder ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

 

Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Was auch immer zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, konnte nicht so schlimm sein, dass sie sich auf ewig wie geschiedene Eheleute verhielten. Harrys Geisteszustand allein würde das nicht aushalten.

 

Bis zum Beginn der Zaubertränke-Stunde hatte er jedoch kein Glück die beiden dazuzubringen auch nur die Existenz des jeweils anderen anzuerkennen. Es schien als wäre die ‚Konversation’ vom morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum nur Harry zuliebe gewesen und jetzt, wo andere Menschen um sie herum waren, hatte keiner der beiden Interesse daran, das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen. Harry war am Verzweifeln.

 

Nachdem Snape die Paare für die Stunde eingeteilt hatte und Harry brav zu Dracos Tisch getrottet war, fiel ihm die nächste Baustelle ein. Merlin, so langsam verlor er den Überblick! Vor allem sich zu merken, was er wann mit wem erlebt hatte und das Ganze nicht ausversehen zu erwähnen, bereitete ihm jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten. Wie oft würde er diesen Tag wohl noch erleben? Nur die Zeit würde diese Frage allerdings beantworten und so wandte er sich wichtigerem zu. Draco zum Beispiel.

 

Er erklärte sich dazu bereit, die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen, allerdings hatte er nicht vor, diesmal den gleichen Fehler wie die letzten Tage zu machen.

Beim Schneiden des Blumenlauchs stellte er sich absichtlich so dämlich an – anders konnte man seine Schnitttechnik einfach nicht nennen – dass Draco ziemlich schnell genervt den Kochlöffel hinwarf.

 

„Aufstehen, Potter“, befahl er, seine Zähne vor Wut zusammengepresst. Harry blickte unschuldig von seinem misshandelten Blumenlauch auf.

 

„Was?“, fragte er und ließ pure Verwirrung aus seiner Stimme herausklingen.

 

„Ich sagte, aufstehen. Ich hatte vermutet – oder wohl eher _gehofft_ – dass du nach 7 Jahren in der Lage bist, _Würfel_ zu schneiden, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Also, aufstehen!“ Malfoy machte eine aufscheuchende Bewegung und Harry tat so, als würde er sich nur widerwillig vertreiben lassen. Innerlich grinste er selbstzufrieden. Alles lief genau nach Plan.

 

Er stellte sich auf Malfoys andere Seite an den brodelnden Kessel und verglich die Aufzeichnungen an der Tafel mit den bisherigen Arbeitsschritten.

 

„Hast du schon- “ Dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt, wollte er sagen, als ein Schmerzensschrei neben ihn ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und das erste, was er sah war Blut.

 

„Draco!“, rief er panisch, völlig vergessend, dass der Junge neben ihm noch gar keine Ahnung hatte, dass er _Draco_ und nicht mehr Malfoy für ihn war. Das war auch egal. Der Krieg hatte Harry überraschend empfindlich für Blut gemacht und seine Augen waren wie paralysiert von dem Anblick.

 

„Potter, stehen Sie nicht rum als wären Sie angewachsen! Bringen Sie Malfoy in den Krankenflügel!“, schnauzte Snape ihn an und er nickte automatisch. Richtig, Krankenflügel. Weil Malfoy blutete. Wegen ihm.

 

„Oh Gott, das ist meine Schuld“, wisperte er als ihm das klar wurde und er spürte wie seine Beine beinahe unter ihm wegklappten.

 

„ _Potter!“_ , fauchte Snape erneut und Harry schaffte es gerade so, sich wieder zu fangen. Draco neben ihm war kreidebleich vom Blutverlust und Harry blinzelte rapide, um die schwarzen Flecken, die vor seinen Augen angefangen hatten zu tanzen, verschwinden zu lassen.

 

„Ich schwöre Ihnen, Potter, wenn Sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei Sekunden Malfoy hierrausgebracht haben, dann...“ Genau. Krankenflügel. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, dann nickte er und zog Draco auf die Beine. Der blonde Junge fühlte sich wie Blei an und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass er kaum laufen können würde. Ein Blick auf die Slytherins und Gryffindors um ihn herum sagte ihm allerdings, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde, diese Schwäche hinauszuposaunen, deshalb packte er ihn so gut es ging unter den Armen und halb schleifte, halb trug ihn aus dem Klassenraum hinaus.

 

Die Treppen hinauf zum Krankenflügel waren eine Qual und Harry wollte nicht wissen wie die Blutspur aussah, die Draco hinterließ. Als der Blonde ein wehleidiges Stöhnen von sich gab, befand sich Harry in der einzigartigen Lage, ihn beruhigen zu wollen.

 

„Wir sind gleich bei Madame Pomfrey, alles wird gut“, murmelte er und weil er wusste, dass Draco kaum bei Bewusstsein war und das Gesagte ohnehin wieder vergessen würde, fügte er hinzu „Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass du heute die Zutaten schneidest. Wenn ich gewusst hätte...“ Er brach ab, denn ihm wurde klar, dass er es gewusst hatte. Er hatte gewusst, was passieren würde und wenn er seinen tollen _Plan_ zu Ende gedacht hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es gab keine Entschuldigung der Welt die reichen würde.

 

Madame Pomfrey schaffte es die beiden Jungen in kürzester Zeit wiederherzurichten. Der Schnitt war zwar tief, aber kein Problem für ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ein Blutbildungstrank behob die Nachwirkungen des doch recht hohen Blutverlusts. Vorher allerdings drückte sie Harry trotz dessen vehementer Proteste einen Beruhigungstrank in die Hand und sorgte dafür, dass er ihn auch schluckte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ihr schwarzhaariger Patient so entspannt, dass er seitwärts kippte und einschlief, was sie so zwar nicht geplant hatte, aber dem Jungen sicherlich auch nicht schaden konnte, wenn sie sich die schwarzen Ringe unter den Augen ansah.

 

Das nächste Mal, dass Harry aufwachte, hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Grummelnd verzog er das Gesicht und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er starrte in ein sehr nahes, sehr spitzes Gesicht mit grauen Augen.

 

„Wow!“, machte er überrascht und irritiert und versuchte noch weiter in den Kissen zu versinken, um dem Gesicht zu entkommen, welches so nah war, dass er es selbst ohne Brille klar erkennen konnte.

 

„Ah, du bist wach“, meinte sein Gegenüber ungerührt, bewegte sich aber nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm weg.

 

„Wie soll man denn schlafen können, wenn man angestarrt wird?“, brummte Harry und rieb sich die Augen mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen suchte er auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm nach seiner Brille, doch bevor er sie finden konnte, wurde sie ihm bereits vor die Nase gehalten.

 

„Danke... Malfoy, warum bist du hier? Und wie geht’s deinem Arm?“, fügte er hinzu und versuchte, nachdem seine Brille wieder auf seiner Nase saß, unauffällig auf seinen linken Unterarm zu schielen, doch Draco verdeckte ihn unverzüglich.

 

„Mir geht es gut. Potter, ich will wissen, was vorhin war!“, verlangte er und Harry hob eine Augenbraue ob seines Tons.

 

„Was war was?“, fragte er und versuchte die Panik aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Wenn Draco begriff, dass die Verletzung seine Schuld gewesen war...

 

„Warum hast du mich Draco genannt?!“, platzte es aus dem blonden Jungen heraus und Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

 

„Oh äh... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht?“, bot er als Erklärung an, obwohl er wusste, dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde. „Es schien mir falsch, dich dann Malfoy zu nennen.“

 

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Als du mich im sechsten Jahr verstümmelt hast, bist du auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich Draco zu nennen“, schnappte er und Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als er an den Tag im Badezimmer zurückdachte.

 

„Ich habe dich nicht verstümmelt! Oder zumindest... ich wollte es nicht“, murmelte er kleinlaut und spürte die Schuldgefühle, die ohnehin schon in ihm wüteten noch größer werden. Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog den Kragen seines Umhangs ein kleines Stück nach unten, sodass Harry die silbrigen Narben sehen konnte, die dort zurückblieben waren. Harry starrte schockiert auf die dünnen Linien.

 

„Du hast... Narben?“, fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass Snapes Heilzauber stark genug war, um Narben zu verhindern. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war es merkwürdig, dass Snape Draco nicht wieder so geheilt hatte, aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

 

Draco nickte ruckartig und Harry schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich wusste nicht, was der Spruch macht. Ich habe ihn in einem Buch gelesen und es stand nur dabei „Für Feinde“ und ... naja, jemand der einen Unverzeihlichen auf mich abfeuert fällt in die Kategorie.“, erklärte Harry verlegen und senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Draco schon lange nicht mehr in diese Kategorie zählte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es dem blonden Jungen gegenüber auch zugeben sollte.

 

„Potter“, begann Draco und brach mit einem Seufzen ab. „Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld und, so sehr ich mich auch gerade dafür hasse, das zu sagen, du solltest es auch nicht. Ich war... nicht unbedingt die freundlichste Person zu dir und deinen Freunden“, er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, ich weiß, Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Und das tut mir leid.“ Langsam hob Harry den Kopf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Draco drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.

 

„Danke“, murmelte Harry schließlich, nach einer langen und immer peinlicher werdenden Pause, und Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten in ein schwaches Lächeln.

 

Einen Moment später starrte er Harry wieder mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an. „Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt hast.“ Harry wurde rot. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Thema untergehen würde inzwischen gegenseitiger Schuldzuweisungen und Entschuldigungen, aber natürlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Er seufzte tief. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde Draco sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnern, was Harry ihm jetzt sagte.

 

„Ich...“ Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dich Draco genannt, weil... weil ich dich mag und weil ich Angst um dich hatte“, gab er leise zu und wandte den Blick ab. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er in Dracos Augen sehen würde und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sehen wollte.

 

„Potter“ Dracos Stimme umschmeichelte sein Ohr, aber er weigerte sich immer noch aufzublicken. „ _Harry,_ sieh mich an“, befahl Draco erneut mit sanfter Stimme und Harry riss den Kopf so schnell hoch, dass er der festen Überzeugung war, dass er sich einen Muskel gezerrt hatte.

 

Draco starrte ihn mit großen, grauen Augen an und Harry fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert. Draco blinzelte kurz und öffnete den Mund. „Ich-“

 

Bevor er jedoch mehr sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Büro und die rundliche Matronin kam in den Saal gelaufen. Als sie Harry und Draco sah, blieb sie abrupt stehen.

 

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!“ Die beiden Jungen schreckten zurück und liefen rot an. Obwohl Madame Pomfrey kein Wort über die Situation verlor in der sie die Schüler gefunden hatte, war die Verlegenheit in dem Saal förmlich greifbar.

 

„Sie hätten mich sofort informieren sollen als er wieder wach war, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte Madame Pomfrey und warf Draco einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Nach ein paar Diagnosezauber nickte sie.

 

„Sie waren nur übermüdet, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, ich erwarte, dass Sie den verpassten Unterricht nachholen. Von Ihnen erwarte ich das natürlich ebenfalls, Mr. Potter.“ Sie warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu und die beiden nickten brav, um sie nicht noch mehr zu erzürnen. „Sie können nun gehen“, entließ sie sie und erleichtert verließen die Jungen den Krankenflügel.

 

Harry hatte eigentlich vor, Draco auf das anzusprechen, was im Krankenflügel vorgefallen war, aber bevor er dazu kam, stießen sie auf Ron und Hermine, die offenbar gerade auf den Weg zu ihnen gewesen waren.

 

„Harry!“, rief Hermine und er konnte die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!“

 

„Ja, Kumpel“, warf Ron ein und schenkte Draco einen misstrauischen Blick, welcher sich immer weiter zurückzog. „Wir haben uns schon wer weiß was ausgemalt, was das Frettchen mit dir angestellt hat, als du nicht zu Geschichte der Zauberei gekommen bist!“ Harry wollte Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen und ihn dazuzubringen auf ihn zu warten, aber der Blonde achtete gar nicht auf ihn.

 

„Nun, wie du siehst ist er noch in einem Stück. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet“, sagte Draco so würdevoll wie nur irgend möglich, drehte sich auf dem Fuß um und ging davon. Harry blickte ihm enttäuscht hinterher und blendete die Stimmen seiner Freunde aus. Was hatte Draco ihm sagen wollen? Und was mochte es bedeuten, dass er ihn auch Harry genannt hatte? Sein Magen flatterte bei der Erinnerung an seinen Namen in Dracos Mund.

 

„Harry. _Harry!_ “ Hermines Stimme schnitt durch den Nebel seiner umherwirbelnden Gedanken und Harry wandte sich verwirrt zu ihr.

 

„Mh?“, fragte er und blinzelte irritiert als er ihr missbilligendes Gesicht sah.

 

„Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?“, erwiderte sie und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu lügen. Sie rollte die Augen.

 

„Ich habe gesagt, dass wir uns gewundert haben, warum Snape nicht den Heilzauber von dem du uns erzählt hattest wieder für Malfoy verwendet hat. Den, den er damals im Badezimmer genutzt hat. Aber ich schätze, dass der Zauber dunklere Magie war als wir gedacht hatten, wenn er ihn nicht vor der ganzen Klasse anwenden wollte und lieber dich mit Malfoy in den Krankenflügel geschickt hat.“, erklärte sie und Harry nickte langsam. Hermines Argumentation machte Sinn; er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum Snape Draco nicht einfach geheilt hatte, aber das schien ihm eine plausible Erklärung.

 

Harry folgte Ron und Hermine die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle, die bereits vor Schülern nur so wimmelte. Er hatte die gesamte Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei inklusive den Rest der von Zaubertränke und den Beginn des Mittagessens verschlafen und erst jetzt stellte er fest wie hungrig er war, obwohl er diesmal morgens tatsächlich Zeit gehabt hatte, etwas zu frühstücken.

 

Allerdings hatte er sich kaum hingesetzt, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

 

„Hallo, Harry“

 

Harry starrte Ginny an und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und legte den Kopf schief.

 

„Ginny“, sagte er mit kühler Stimme. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Weißt du, was ich mich seit Tagen frage?“, begann sie und er verdrehte die Augen. Sie brach ab und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich in Windeseile. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Harry?“, zischte sie schließlich wütend und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Ich hab’ einfach keine Lust mehr auf dich“, erwiderte Harry ungerührt. Um ihn herum zogen Leute scharf die Luft ein, doch er beachtete sie nicht.

 

„Harry! Ich hoffe für dich, dass das ein sehr schlechter Scherz ist!“, fauchte sie und ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut. Harry tat so, als würde er einen Moment überlegen.

 

„Mmmh... nein, nein ich glaube, ich meine das Ernst.“, erwiderte er feixend und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Überall um ihn herum konnte er das wilde Getuschel seiner Schulkameraden hören und er wusste, dass die Gerüchteküche bereits am Brodeln war.

 

„Harry James Potter“, begann Ginny, aber Harry hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 

„Du bist hierhergekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich dir ins Gesicht sagen soll, wenn ich dich nicht mehr will“, erklärte er, in Referenz zu ihrer Rede am ersten der Donnerstage. „Also sage ich dir hiermit, ich will dich nicht mehr. Es ist aus, Schluss, vorbei.“

 

Mit einem wütenden Schrei drehte sich Ginny um und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Einen Moment lang blickte Harry ihr hinterher und überlegte, ob er, wenn er jetzt zum See gehen würde, den Rest des ersten Tages rekreieren können würde, aber Ron machte ihm einen Schnitt durch die Rechnung.

 

Mit einem zur Grimasse verzogenen Gesicht drehte er sich zu Harry um und bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick.

 

„Du. Ich. Schlafsaal. Jetzt.“, zischte er und stand auf. Harry blinzelte verwirrt, nickte aber und folgte Ron stumm aus der Großen Halle.

 

Ebenso stumm stiegen sie die Treppen langsam nach oben. Harry vermutete, als er die zu Fäusten geballten Hände betrachtete, dass Ron sich stark zurückhalten musste, nicht direkt auf der Treppe auszurasten.

 

Kaum war jedoch die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter den beiden Gryffindors zugefallen, als Ron sich mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen zu ihm umdrehte.

 

„Hast du... _irgendeine Ahnung_ , was du angerichtet hast?“, fauchte er und Harry wusste anhand seiner leisen Stimme, dass Ron weit wütender auf ihn war als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Mit deiner Schwester Schluss gemacht? Ich gebe zu, es war nicht wirklich die feine englische Art und ich hätte es definitiv taktvoller machen können, das tut mir auch leid, aber im Prinzip... es musste gesagt werden, findest du nicht?“, fragte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem beschwörenden Blick. Ron musste doch gesehen haben, wie sehr Harry Ginny in den letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen war und all die anderen Dinge, die Ginny am ersten Tag erwähnt hatte.

 

„Nein, FINDE ICH NICHT!“, brüllte Ron plötzlich und wirbelte herum, um auf eines seiner Kissen auf dem Bett einzuschlagen. Harry zuckte zusammen und starrte Ron erschrocken an.

 

„Ron...“, begann er, aber der Rothaarige ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

 

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder? Wie kannst du nur so etwas einfach _wegwerfen?!_ Sie _liebt_ dich, verdammt nochmal! Wie kannst du das nicht _ehren_?! Du wirfst alles weg, für was? Weil sie dir zu wenig Freizeit gibt? Dann REDE doch mit ihr! Wofür hast du einen Mund?! Sprich mit ihr, verflucht nochmal! Sag ihr, dass sie dir auf die Nerven geht und dass ihre ständige Bemutterung dich wahnsinnig macht und dass du deine Hausaufgaben alleine machen kannst und dass es tatsächlich vorkommt, dass du auch mal gute Ideen hast und _würde sie bitte aufhören ständig so überrascht zu sein, wenn das vorkommt_! Erklär ihr, dass du sie nicht anschreien wolltest, aber dass du auch manchmal deine Ruhe brauchst und was nur mit deinen Freunden machen willst und dass sie nicht eifersüchtig sein muss, nur weil du ab und zu mal mit einem anderen Mädchen außer ihr redest und versichere ihr, dass es niemanden für dich gibt außer ihr und - !“ Er brach ab und sank neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden zusammen. Harry starrte ihn für eine Sekunde lang geschockt an, bevor er neben ihm auf den Boden sank und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

 

„Ron...? Ist das der Grund, warum du und Hermine...?“ Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte, aber Ron nickte nur niedergeschlagen. Er konnte Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen, aber er schwieg diskret.

 

„Du weißt, dass unsere Situationen völlig verschieden sind, oder?“, sagte er leise und Ron nickte erneut. „Und du weißt auch, dass Hermine dir wieder verzeihen wird, wenn du dich bemühst? Sie liebt dich.“ Der Rothaarige hob den Kopf, um ihn voller Zweifel anzusehen.

 

„Glaubst du?“, fragte er heiser, aber seine Stimme klang voller Hoffnung. Harry nickte bestimmt.

 

„Ja, ganz sicher.“, erwiderte Harry und lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd zu. Rons Schultern sackten ein wenig herunter vor Erleichterung. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Harry und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

 

„Warum sind unsere Situationen so völlig verschieden?“, fragte er schließlich und Harry musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Er würde wohl nicht um eine Beichte herumkommen.

 

„Ich mag Gin’ nicht so wie du Hermine magst“, erklärte Harry leise und begann mit seinen Schnürsenkeln zu spielen. „Tatsächlich glaube ich nicht, dass ich jemals ein Mädchen so mögen werde.“ Er schaute durch seine Wimpern nach oben zu Ron und sah dessen verblüfften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

 

„Du magst... Jungs?“, fragte Ron und blinzelte verwirrt. Harry nickte knapp und spielte weiter mit seinen Schnürsenkeln.

 

„O...kay. Aber... du magst nicht mich oder? Nicht, dass da etwas Falsches dran wäre! “, fügte Ron hastig hinzu und errötete prompt. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Nein, ich mag nicht dich. Also, zumindest nicht so“, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme und Ron lächelte erleichtert.

 

„Uh, okay, das... ist gut. Gut für dich.“ Ron grinste, dann schlichen sich doch noch einmal Zweifel ein. „Du glaubst wirklich, sie könnte mir verzeihen?“, fragte er unsicher und Harry nickte erneut.

 

„Ganz. Sicher.“, versprach er und Ron nickte.

 

Harry lächelte ihm zu und setzte sich etwas entspannter neben seinen Freund, jetzt, da das Schlimmste vorbei war. Als er sich bewegte, fiel ihm aus den Augenwinkeln ein Funkeln auf und er blinzelte überrascht. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war und fand sich schließlich auf allen vieren vor seinem Bett. Er legte sich flach auf den Boden und fischte den Gegenstand, der daruntergefallen sein musste und zuvor das Licht gebrochen und zu dem Funkeln, das er gesehen hatte, geführt haben musste, hervor. Überrascht starrte er auf das Ding in seiner Hand.

 

„Ist das der Zeitumkehrer?“, fragte Ron hinter ihm und blickte neugierig über seine Schulter. Harry schaute auf und nickte stumm.

 

Ron nahm ihm den Gegenstand aus der Hand und betrachtete es abschätzend. „Was hast du mit dem Ding angestellt? Ich dachte du solltest darauf aufpassen?“, fragte er und hob eine fragende Augenbraue. Harry nickte stumm, unfähig die Worte zu formen, die in seinem Kopf hin- und herwirbelten, während er auf den kaputten Gegenstand starrte.

 

War das der Grund, warum er diesen Tag immer und immer wieder erlebte? Und wenn ja, wie in aller Welt sollte er ihn reparieren, um endlich wieder einen Freitag erleben zu können?

 

Er war kein Unaussprechlicher, die einzigen, die in der Lage waren, diese Sorte mystischer Gegenstände zu reparieren und der Gedanke daran, dass er für immer denselben Donnerstag erleben würde müssen, sorgte dafür, dass er Übelkeit verspürte.

 

„Kumpel?“ Rons Stimme durchbrach seine sich um sich selbst drehenden Gedanken und er hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Ron und musterte ihn besorgt. Harry nickte nur und schloss die Augen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Es würde nichts bringen, sich jetzt verrückt zu machen.

 

„Ja, alles gut.“, sagte er schließlich und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er spürte immer noch Rons skeptischen Blick auf ihm und warf ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Ich habe nur gerade an Sirius denken müssen“, log er und wie erwartet, wurden Rons Augen automatisch sanfter und er nickte verständnisvoll.

 

Harry verstaute den Zeitumkehrer sorgfältig in seinem Koffer und gemeinsam mit Ron machte er sich schließlich langsam auf den Weg nach unten zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

 

Der Rest des Tages ging nur schleppend voran. Harry, obwohl in Gedanken völlig mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie in aller Welt er einen _Zeitumkehrer_ reparieren sollte, beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ron sich um Hermine bemühte. Gleichzeitig betrachtete er Draco, der nach seinem ersten Rätsel von der Sphinx entspannt auf einem Stein in der Sonne saß und die Herbstwärme genoss. Ab und an warf Draco ihm einen Blick zu, doch sobald er sah, dass Harrys Augen bereits auf ihn gerichtet waren, errötete er und wandte sich wieder ab. Harrys Magen schlug jedes Mal völlig lächerliche Purzelbäume, die er allerdings so gut es ging ignorierte.

 

Obwohl er bereits den halben Tag schlafend im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, wanderte er an diesem Abend früh ins Bett. Er wollte Ron und Hermine ihre Privatsphäre gönnen und gleichzeitig Ginny aus dem Weg gehen, die ihm, kaum, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, mörderische Blicke zugeworfen hatte und ziemlich offensichtlich mit ihren Freundinnen über ihn lästerte. Desweiteren bezweifelte er, dass er Draco an diesem Abend noch einmal alleine antreffen würde. Die Karte des Rumtreibers bestätigte ihm, dass der Blonde seinen Schlafsaal den Rest des Abends nicht mehr verließ und Harry fragte sich in den Sekunden bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte, ob er genauso an den Vormittag im Schlafsaal dachte, wie er selbst.

 

 


	4. Tag X zum Vierten

#  **Kapitel vier: Tag X zum Vierten**

Harrys Tag begann wie eh und je und er rappelte sich gewohnheitsmäßig auf, um mit dem Gesicht voran wieder ins Bett zu fallen. Zuvor allerdings krabbelte er noch unter sein Bett und zog den Zeitumkehrer hervor, von dem er nun wusste, dass er sich darunter versteckte.

 

Er hatte das mystische Objekt am Ende des Krieges als Belohnung vom Ministerium in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, aber auch als Zeichen des Vertrauens. Es war der einzige Zeitumkehrer, der die Säuberung der Mysterienabteilung am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres überlebt hatte und Harry vermutete, dass er es als große Ehre ansehen sollte, einen solch gefährlichen und mächtigen Gegenstand anvertraut bekommen zu haben, aber tatsächlich fühlte er sich ein klein wenig überfordert. Er war gerade mal 18 Jahre alt, weit entfernt davon Fähigkeiten zu haben, um eine solche Sache angemessen schützen zu können – wie man nun sehen konnte.

 

Harry starrte niedergeschlagen auf den zerdellten Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine dämliche Idee war, den Zeitumkehrer unter seinem Kissen aufzubewahren, aber es war gerade die erste Schulwoche und er hatte sich vorgenommen, noch einen sichereren Platz für das fragile Objekt zu finden, aber der Berg an Hausaufgaben hatte ihn von dieser Aufgabe abgelenkt.

 

Vermutlich hatten seine regelmäßigen Albträume, die er immer noch hatte, dafür gesorgt, dass der Zeitumkehrer, als Harry mitsamt Decke und Vorhängen aus dem Bett gefallen war, ebenfalls zu Boden geschellt und dort kaputtgegangen war.

 

Den restlichen Morgen verbrachte er mit genauen Untersuchungen des Objekts, aber selbst nach drei Stunden intensiven Forschens war er noch nicht viel schlauer, was die Funktionsweise anging und hatte keinerlei Hinweise für eine mögliche Reparatur gefunden.

 

Der Morgen ging wie die letzten Tage von statten. Seamus war gut gelaunt, Dean war müde, Neville still und Ron mürrisch. Obwohl Harry nun den Grund für Rons schlechte Laune kannte, beschloss er, sich an diesem Tag nicht damit auseinander zu setzen und verließ den Schlafsaal nach einer Katzenwäsche.

 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Hermine, der er erneut eine mitleidige Lüge auftischte, dass er aufgrund von Bauchschmerzen keineswegs in den Unterricht konnte, versprach ihr aber zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen und Hermine später wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen.

 

Weitaus befreiter machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er sich mit Büchern über mystische Objekte, die Reparatur derer und Büchern wie _Zeit und die Unterschiede der magischen und Muggle-Wahrnehmung derer_ in eine Ecke verzog.

 

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er inmitten von staubigen Büchern und hochkomplizierten Erklärungen, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm der Kopf rauschte.

 

Er merkte erst, dass er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte, als sich die Bibliothek mit ein paar Ravenclaws aus seinem Jahrgang füllte, die ihre Freistunde mit UTZ–Vorbereitungen verbrachten. In dieser Zeit ging er hinunter in die Küche, um sich dort, nachdem er Frühstück und Mittagessen verpasst hatte, etwas Essbares zu holen. Die Hauselfen waren hilfsbereit wie eh und je und nachdem er bereits mehr gegessen hatte als ursprünglich geplant, wanderte er zurück in die Bibliothek, um weiterzuforschen.

 

Die Antwort war unauffindbar.

 

Harry hatte das Gefühl die Bücher um ihn herum begannen ihn auszulachen, so verzweifelt fühlte er sich inzwischen. Nirgends gab es auch nur einen Hinweis darauf, wie man einen Zeitumkehrer reparierte, herstellte oder auch nur in seine Bestandteile zerlegte. Nichts.

 

Niedergeschlagen und mutlos machte er sich schließlich kurz vor dem Abendessen wieder zurück in den siebten Stock.

 

Harry lag bereits eine ganze Weile entspannt auf dem großen roten Sofa im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, als Ginny gefolgt von einigen ihrer Freundinnen hereinkam. Als sie Harry sah, blieb sie allerdings abrupt stehen. Sie nickte ihren Freundinnen zu, die sich, nachdem sie sich einen gegenseitigen Blick zugeworfen hatten, in die Nähe an einen Tisch mit einer Sitzgruppe setzten und in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Harry und Ginny hinübersahen und kicherten.

 

Harry verdrehte die Augen und wartete, bis Ginny direkt vor ihm stand, bevor er den Kopf hob und sie ansah.

 

„Ja bitte?“, fragte er, betont höflich. Er hatte für diesen Tag geplant, dass er Ginny in Ruhe lassen würde, aber er hatte befürchtet, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

 

Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich will mit dir reden“, erklärte sie und Harry schloss gehorsam sein Buch. Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Dann rede“, forderte er sie auf, als sie immer noch nichts sagte. Nachdem Harry nicht beim Mittagessen war, schien sie ihren Mut ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen, verloren zu haben, vermutete er.

 

„Ich- “, begann sie und atmete tief durch. „Ich will wissen, warum du mir aus dem Weg gehst“, sagte sie und reckte ihr Kinn ein klein wenig hervor. Harry seufzte.

 

„Gin’...“, begann er, doch sie schien ihr Feuer wiedergefunden haben, denn sie unterbrach ihn beinahe sofort.

 

„Und komm mir jetzt mit keiner Ausrede!“, fauchte sie ihn und Harry lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

 

„Ginny, bist du dir sicher, dass wir zueinander passen?“, stellte er vorsichtig die Gegenfrage, anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Ginnys Augen blitzten auf.

 

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Harry!“, erwiderte sie scharf. „Und du warst es auch bis vor kurzem. Wo kommt dieser Sinneswandel her?“ Sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an und Harry seufzte erneut. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er mit dieser Strategie bei Ginny nicht weiterkommen würde. Dafür war sie einfach zu stur.

 

„Ich glaube einfach, dass wir das Ganze zu übereilt angegangen sind“, erklärte Harry und sah ihr in die Augen.

 

„Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr auf dich gewartet, nennst du das etwa schnell?!“, zischte Ginny und Harry rieb sich die Schläfe. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ein heftiger Kopfschmerz anbahnte.

 

„Nein, aber Ginny...“, begann Harry, doch die rothaarige Hexe ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

 

„Nein, ich habe genug, Harry! Sei jetzt endlich ehrlich mit mir!“, rief sie und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, dass sie wieder einmal die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schulkameraden hatten. Wunderbar. So viel zum Thema, diesmal würde es anders laufen...

 

„Ich bin ehrlich mit dir“, versuchte Harry es erneut. Er wollte sich heute nicht mit Ginny streiten, aber es schien als wäre es das Schicksal ein jeder Unterhaltung mit ihr. „Ich denke einfach, dass wir das Ganze lassen sollten und uns... umorientieren sollten.“

 

„ _Umorientieren?!_ “, kreischte Ginny und Harry musste der Versuchung widerstehen, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Ein Leben mit sechs Brüdern hatte Ginny eine gellendere Stimme gegeben als so mancher Banshee.

 

„Ich hoffe wirklich, das ist ein schlechter Scherz, Harry James Potter!“, fauchte sie und Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte ohne sie noch weiter aufzuregen. Plötzlich erstarrte Ginny und er blickte sie irritiert an.

 

„Es ist jemand anderes, nicht wahr? Du hast jemand neuen? Wer ist das kleine Flittchen, die mir MEINEN FREUND AUSGESPANNT HAT?!“, rief sie und ihre Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer lauter. Harry starrte sie an als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Was sie vermutlich auch war.

 

„Ginny... da gibt es niemanden...“, versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, aber vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte Draco auf und er wusste, seine Beteuerungen klangen alles andere als wahrhaft.

 

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort die Wahrheit oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst wissen, warum die Slytherins meinen Flederwichtfluch fürchten!“, drohte Ginny plötzlich und zog ihren Zauberstab. Das war der Moment, in dem bei Harry der Geduldsfaden riss.

 

„Ginny, es reicht“, knurrte er warnend, aber das interessierte die wütende Hexe nicht.

 

„Sag mir _die Wahrheit_!“, fauchte Ginny. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Du willst es also wirklich wissen?“, sagte er und blickte sie spöttisch an. Sie nickte störrisch.

 

„Fein.“ Er richtete sich auf und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres heran. „Ja, ich habe jemand anderen. Aber selbst, wenn es nicht so wäre, würde ich dich nicht mehr wollen, weil du mir _auf die Nerven gehst_.“ Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise gegen Ende und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Trotzdem bezweifelte Harry, dass sie ernsthaft Angst vor ihm hatte, egal, wie sehr sie jetzt auch so tun mochte.

 

„Aber... Harry...“ Ginnys Stimme nahm einen weinerlichen Ton an. „Wir gehören doch zusammen.“ Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Waren das ernsthaft _Tränen_ in ihren Augen?!

 

„Nein, Ginny. Das tun wir nicht.“, erwiderte er mit harter Stimme.

 

Ginny schien gemerkt zu haben, dass auch diese Taktik nicht zu funktionieren schien, denn ihr Blick wurde mit einem Mal hart wie Stein. „Du hast es so gewollt“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und ihre Augen nahmen einen mörderischen Glanz an. Harry hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

 

„Ich werde dir das Leben zur Hölle machen“, versprach Ginny ihm und Harry hatte das Gefühl, der gesamte Raum um sie herum würde den Atem anhalten. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie.

 

„Nein, das wirst du nicht.“, erwiderte Harry zuversichtlich. „Und weißt du warum?“ Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und sprach die nächsten Worte direkt in ihr Ohr. „Weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, mich unglücklich zu sehen. Weil tief in deinem Inneren du mich immer noch liebst und du willst, dass ich glücklich bin. Egal, was du jetzt gerade behauptest. Denk immer daran, dass du es wissen _wolltest_. Ich hätte dir den Schmerz liebend gern erspart, aber du hast darauf bestanden. Also wirst du dich zurückhalten. Nicht wahr?“, fragte er und zog sich zurück, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ginny schluckte hörbar, aber sie nickte stumm.

 

Harry nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich von ihr ab. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hatte seine Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet.

 

„Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?“, fauchte er sie an und ein wildes Gewusel entstand, als jeder sich plötzlich mit etwas anderem beschäftigte.

 

Harry bahnte sich einen Weg durch die neugierige Menge in Richtung Portraitloch, wo er auf Ron und Hermine stieß, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte den Blick stoisch, unwillig sich auch hier verteidigen zu müssen, aber Ron nickte nur, klopfte ihm wortlos auf die Schulter und machte ihm den Weg zum Portraitloch frei.

 

Eine Zeit lang irrte Harry im Korridor des siebten Stocks herum bis er schließlich vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche zum Stehen kam. Trotz der Zerstörung durch Crabbe’s Zauberspruch, hatte sich der Raum über den Sommer wieder regeneriert.

 

_Ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich mich entspannen kann... ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich mich entspannen kann... ich brauche einen Ort, wo ich mich entspannen kann..._

 

Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war die Tür neben ihm zum Vorschein gekommen. Als Harry sie öffnete und eintrat, fand er sich in einer mit neutraleren Farben eingerichteten Version des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums wieder. Lächelnd ließ er sich auf das flauschige Sofa fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Alles, was jetzt noch fehlte, war...

 

Ein leises Plopp neben ihm ertönte und als Harry den Kopf drehte, fand er eine große Flasche Feuerwhiskey neben sich stehen.

 

„Aha!“, machte er triumphierend und grinste. Er zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Den Husten, welcher wie immer auf den ersten Schluck folgte, ignorierte er gekonnt und genoss die Wärme des Alkohols, die durch seinen Körper floss.

 

Zwei weitere große Schlucke später und er fand sich auf dem Teppich vor der Feuerstelle wieder. Irgendwie war das alleine trinken nicht so cool, wie es sich kurz zuvor noch angefühlt hatte. Was fehlte war...

 

Draco. Genau. Er sollte Draco finden!

 

„Ich brauche meine Karte!“, sagte Harry laut in den Raum hinein und sein Wunsch wurde ihm mit einem weiteren Plopp erfüllt.

 

Die Karte enthüllte, dass sich Draco in einem leeren Klassenzimmer nicht weit weg von ihm aufhielt und begeistert rappelte sich Harry auf. Ein paar Möbelstücke schienen sich ungefragterweise in seinen Weg gestellt zu haben, aber der Gryffindor ignorierte sie und wanderte, der Karte mit dem Namen Draco Malfoy darauf folgend, hinaus in den Korridor.

 

„Draaaco?“, rief Harry und schaute sich um. In der Nähe ging die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer auf und zu Harrys Freude steckte Draco seinen Kopf heraus.

 

„Potter?!“, fragte der Blonde ungläubig, als er Harry erkannte.

 

Harry grinste Draco an. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte er den Blonden, der schließlich in den Korridor getreten war, und hob einladend die Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seiner Hand. „Hast du Lust?“, fragte er und ließ seine Stimme dabei absichtlich rauer als gewöhnlich klingen.

 

Draco starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, aber Harry würde schwören, dass er hören konnte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und der Gryffindor hob eine Augenbraue.

 

„Du...“, begann Draco, aber er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen wollte und brach wieder ab.

 

„Ich...?“, erwiderte Harry hilfreich und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er liebte es Draco so unsicher zu machen, genauso sehr wie er den Blonden mochte, wenn er dominant und feixend war.

 

Mh. Wo kam denn dieser Gedanke her? Harry legte den Kopf schief, um in sich hinein zu horchen. Er fand, dass der Alkohol ein wunderbares Mittel war, um die Dinge klarer zu sehen und jetzt gerade verstand er, dass es genau Draco Malfoy war, den er wollte. Vielleicht hatte er ihn schon immer gewollt, aber die Kombination aus dem kaputten Zeitumkehrer und Alkohol hatte ihn dazu gebracht Draco in einem sehr viel klareren Licht zu sehen und das war alles, was zählte.

 

„Du bist Harry Potter“ Aus Dracos Mund klang diese Aussage ein kleines bisschen dümmlich, aber Harry war gewillt darüber hinweg zu sehen – wenn er dafür bekam, was er wollte.

 

„Gut erkannt“, sagte er fröhlich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

 

„Das muss ein Scherz sein“, murmelte Draco schließlich kopfschüttelnd, während er Harry beobachtete. Harry legte den Kopf schief.

 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er und musterte den Slytherin intensiv. Er hatte nie gemerkt wie gut ihm die Farbe Grün stand...

 

„Weil Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy nicht zusammen _trinken_. Oder sonst irgendwas miteinander tun außer sich streiten!“, fauchte Draco plötzlich und Harry blinzelte überrascht.

 

„Und das muss auf ewig so sein?“, fragte er ungerührt. „Wir haben uns seit Beginn des Schuljahrs noch kein einziges Mal gestritten. _Willst_ du dich streiten? Ich schätze, wir könnten uns streiten. Aber nur kurz. Wir haben Alkohol, der auf uns wartet!“, erinnerte er Draco und schwenkte die grüne Flasche von Dracos Gesicht hin und her. Mh. Grün. Passte also zu Draco!

 

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er irgendwie fassungslos aussah. Was natürlich purer Schwachsinn war. Wieso sollte die Aussicht mit Harry Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, Draco fassungslos machen? Wenn, dann sollte er sich freuen und in Harrys Arme fallen! Ja, das... das wäre eine Idee... Harrys Augen blickten träumerisch in die Ferne während er sich vorstellte, wie Draco in seine Arme fiel und...

 

„Potter!“ Harry schreckte auf und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um. Ah ja, der echte Draco war immer noch besser als jede Fantasie. Auch wenn der echte Draco nun begann mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumzufuchteln.

 

„Merlin, du bist ja schon komplett betrunken...“, murmelte Draco kopfschüttelnd und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte überhaupt nicht!

 

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!“, protestierte er lautstark und sah Draco empört an, der seinen Blick mit hochgezogenen Brauen erwiderte.

 

„Ach ja? Dann lauf geradeaus dort zur Tür!“, forderte dieser ihn auf und deutete auf die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Kommst du mit?!“, fragte er misstrauisch. Diesen Slytherins konnte man schließlich nicht trauen!

 

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich komme mit, Potter“, erwiderte er und Harry zog einen Schmollmund.

 

„Nenn mich wieder Harry!“, forderte der Braunhaarige ihn auf und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Wann soll ich dich -“

 

„Gestern im Krankenflügel!“, erklärte Harry prompt. „Ich gehe nicht, bevor du mich nicht wieder Harry nennst!“

 

Draco starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Gestern im...? Potter, wir waren gestern nicht im... Okay, okay, _Harry_ “, sagte Draco und hob beruhigend die Hände, als Harry bereits aussah als wollte er erneut lautstark protestieren.

 

Selbstzufrieden begann Harry auf die Tür loszulaufen, doch irgendwie schien sich der Boden zu bewegen und er hatte arge Schwierigkeiten geradeauszulaufen. Hinter sich konnte er ein Kichern hören, doch er wagte es nicht, den Blick vom ohnehin schon sich drehenden Boden abzuwenden.

 

„Das war unfair“, beschwerte sich Harry, als er endlich an der Tür angekommen war und sich daran festhielt. „Du hast irgendwas mit dem Boden angestellt... blöder Slytherin...“, murmelte er und rutschte langsam an der Tür hinab.

 

Ein Schatten schob sich über ihn und er konnte Dracos feixendes Grinsen ausmachen. „Ich habe nichts mit dem Boden gemacht, Po- Harry. Du bist einfach nur sturzbetrunken.“, erwiderte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hoch mit dir“, brummte er und zog Harry unter den Achseln wieder auf die Beine. „Wir besorgen dir erst einmal einen Nüchterungstrank.“

 

Harry murrte undeutlich, ließ sich aber von Draco in den Raum der Wünsche zerren und dort auf ein bereitstehendes Sofa verfrachten.

 

Draco verschwand für einen Moment und als er wiederkam, hielt er Harry einen fürchterlich nach Veilchen stinkenden Trank unter die Nase.

 

„Bäääääh, Draco, mach das weg“, jammerte Harry und schlug mit der Hand in Dracos grobe Richtung, verfehlte ihn aber um Meilen. Dracos Lachen drang an sein Ohr und Harry lächelte leicht. An dieses Geräusch könnte er sich gewöhnen.

 

„Und du willst Sucher sein?“, murmelte Draco mit Belustigung in seiner Stimme. „Komm schon, Harry, trink das. Für mich“, beschwor er den Gryffindor. Harry öffnete ein Auge – wann hatte er sie überhaupt zu gemacht?

 

„Fein, gib her... aber merk dir, dass ich das nur für dich mache!“, erklärte er und mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck schluckte er den Trank in einem Zug nach unten. Er wirkte innerhalb von Sekunden.

 

„Urgs...“, murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Schläfe. Obwohl der Trank schneller und besser wirkte als jedes andere Mittel gegen einen Kater, hatte es immer die nervige Angewohnheit den Kopf sich für ein paar Minuten anfühlen zu lassen, als wäre er mit Helium gefüllt.

 

„Besser?“, fragte Dracos amüsierte Stimme von irgendwo über ihm und Harry vergrub beschämt das Gesicht in den Händen. Verdammt, er hatte sich aufgeführt wie ein verliebter Teenager! Das hieß... er war vermutlich ein verliebter Teenager... wenn er es sich selbst gegenüber zugeben würde, was er nicht vorhatte. Zumindest noch nicht.

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast jetzt genug Material gefunden, um mich die nächsten hundert Jahre zu verspotten. Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen?“, brummte er und weigerte sich aufzublicken. Er musste nicht in Dracos feixendes Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er niemals eine Chance bei dem blonden Slytherin haben würde... wenn er denn eine haben wollen würde, was er nicht tat!

 

„Harry“ Dracos Stimme klang plötzlich sanft und ganz und gar nicht mehr amüsiert.

 

„Was?“, murrte der Gryffindor, wissend, dass er sich gerade kein bisschen wie ein wahres Mitglied seines Hauses verhielt.

 

„Willst du mich nicht ansehen?“, fragte Draco und Harry schaffte es, trotz der Hände vor seinem Gesicht, vehement den Kopf zu schütteln.

 

„Nicht wirklich, nein“, erwiderte er und war stolz darauf, wie fest seine Stimme klang.

 

„Ich würde mir das aber wünschen“, murmelte Draco und verdammter Slytherin. Er wusste genau, wie er Harry manipulieren konnte.

 

Seufzend nahm Harry die Hände von seinem Gesicht, hob langsam den Kopf und erstarrte. Draco blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Nachsicht an, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie ihm gefallen sollte. Belustigung war auch dabei, aber irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie nicht _gegen_ ihn gerichtet war wie so viele Male vorher.

 

„Harry“, murmelte Draco wieder und sank neben Harry auf das Sofa, das ihm plötzlich sehr viel breiter als vorher vorkam. „Warum wolltest du heute Abend mit mir trinken, Harry?“, fragte Draco leise und Harry errötete. Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, was sich sein Betrunkenes Ich bei so manchen Dingen an diesem Abend gedacht hatte.

 

„Äh, du warst der Erstbeste, der mir über den Weg gelaufen ist?“, erwiderte Harry und versuchte Dracos Blickkontakt so gut es ging auszuweichen, doch der Blonde machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und hielt schlussendlich einfach sein Kinn fest und zwang Harry so ihn anzusehen. Die Stelle an der Draocs Haut die seine berührte prickelte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wärme seiner Haut seinen kompletten Körper durchströmte.

 

„Also nochmal“, murmelte Draco und Harry konnte schwören, dass er seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?“

 

„Weil du der einzige bist, den ich will“, platzte es aus Harry heraus und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er spürte wie seine Wangen knallrot wurden, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

„Harry...“, begann Draco, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Ignorier mich einfach. Der lächerliche Gryffindor mit dem viel zu großen, viel zu romantischen Herz, das ausgerechnet einen Slytherin will und-“ Harry brach schockiert ab. Es war eine Sache zuzugeben, dass er mit Draco trinken wollte, aber das? Etwas, dass er zuvor nicht mal vor sich selbst zugegeben hatte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

 

Panisch versuchte er sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien und den Raum schnellst möglichst zu verlassen. Ein gutes hatte das ganze Problem mit dem Zeitumkehrer ja – Draco würde morgen keine Ahnung mehr haben, was Harry heute rausgeplatzt war und er würde die nächsten Tage definitv damit verbringen dem Blonden aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich einmal _nicht_ zum Narren zu machen.

 

„Harry, halt still!“, befahl Draco ihm und obwohl Harry normalerweise spätestens jetzt das genaue Gegenteil machen würde, brachte ihn etwas in Dracos Stimme dazu, ihm tatsächlich zu gehorchen. Allerdings würden ihn keine zehn Pferde dazu bringen, die Augen in diesem Leben nochmal zu öffnen.

 

„Harry, sieh mich an.“ Harrys Augen öffneten sich automatisch. Ach, mist. Dracos Verwendung von seinem Vornamen in _dieser_ Tonlage war definitiv Manipulation. Aber er war schließlich ein Slytherin, etwas anderes konnte man von ihm wohl auch nicht erwarten.

 

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte als er in Dracos Gesicht blickte. Ekel? Hass? Spott? Etwas völlig anderes? Irgendwie hatte er es noch nicht geschafft die Dracos, die er in den vergangenen Tagen kennengelernt hatte, in seinem Kopf zu einem Draco zu vereinen. Es schien als wäre jeder von ihnen eine Möglichkeit, wie Draco sein könnte, wenn er denn wollte. Aber Dracos Gesichtsausdruck jetzt schien von jedem der vergangenen Dracos ein Teil in sich zu tragen. Er sah die Neugier und das Interesse des Dracos, der sich mit ihm am See unterhalten hatte. Die Belustigung über seinen Kampf mit den Büchern. Die Neckerei vom Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung als Harry sich entschuldigen wollte. Und die Zärtlichkeit, die er kurz zuvor gezeigt hatte. Harrys Atem stockte.

 

Dracos Gesicht kam näher zu seinem heran bis seine Lippen plötzlich sein Ohr streiften. Harry hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

  
„Mir geht es genauso“, wisperte Draco und sein Atem fuhr über sein empfindliches Ohr, was Harry eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Ein atemloses Lachen entfuhr ihm.

 

„Du bist auch in einen Slytherin verliebt?“, fragte er heiser und seine Stimme stolperte über das letzte Wort.

 

Draco schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, aber schwieg. Er schien zu wissen, dass Harry die Antwort kannte. Und auch wenn der Gryffindor gerne eine verbale Antwort gehabt hätte, die Antwort, die er bekam war... umwerfend.

 

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern senkten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine herab und der Kuss der folgte war mit denen von Cho und Ginny nicht einmal annähernd zu vergleichen. Dracos Lippen waren sanft und kühl, nicht feucht von Tränen oder zerbissen wie Ginnys. Harry vermutete, dass er irgendeine Art von Lippenbalsam verwenden musste, aber jegliche Art von Gedanken verschwand aus seinem Kopf, als Draco seine Lippen öffnete und mit der Zunge leicht über Harry’s strich.

 

Harrys Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich Küssen so gut anfühlen konnte. Mit Ginny hatte er es immer als Notwendigkeit angesehen für das was danach kam und er hatte ihre Besessenheit damit immer darauf geschoben, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Aber das hier... das hier würde er ohne zu zögern den Rest seines Lebens machen.

 

Als Draco sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste, war Harry so sehr in Küssen mit Draco – und Draco selbst – verliebt, dass er den protestierenden Laut, den er von sich gab als Dracos Lippen seine verließen, offen zugeben würde.

 

Draco gab ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und zog ihn neben sich auf die Couch. Eine seine Hände hatte anscheinend den Weg in Harrys Haare gefunden und er ließ sie dort liegen. Harry schloss zufrieden die Augen und legte den Kopf auf der Brust des Blonden ab.

 

„Schlaf“, murmelte Draco in sein Ohr und ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr Harry erneut. Entspannt kuschelte er sich noch etwas näher an den Slytherin und driftete schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.


End file.
